Déjeme enseñarle
by Maranine Scual
Summary: Capítulo 10: La princesa: Más abrazos, pero despedidas. La angustia y preocupaciones se adueñas de los corazones de los herederos. Y el destino sigue jugando con ellos...
1. Capítulo 1: Me ofrezco

**Déjeme enseñarle**

**Capítulo 1**

**Me ofrezco**

El ruido de la bofetada resonó por toda la habitación y los únicos dos espectadores abrieron sus ojos en expresión de sorpresa.

—Me decepcionas —dijo despectivamente el hombre que estaba en medio de la estancia.

—Lo siento mucho, padre. —la muchacha estaba frente al hombre autor de sus días tirada en el suelo.

—Levántate.

Hyuuga Hinata se levantó temblorosamente del piso y miró a Hyuuga Hiashi. El hombre le devolvió la mirada demostrándole con ella la rabia y la frustración que sentía hacia su primogénita. Después de que ella entrara a la academia, era la primera vez que le había hecho tener un entrenamiento con él y, aun que sus progresos no eran pocos, no eran lo suficientemente buenos para quien en unos años se convertiría en la cabeza del Clan.

La primogénita del Clan Hyuuga tenía ya dieciséis años cumplidos y se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Su cabello, antes bastante corto, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; su cuerpo ya no era el de la niña que una vez fue, era delgada a causa del entrenamiento ninja, pero tenía bien formadas las curvas que una mujer debía tener; desde que llegase su decimosexto cumpleaños, su padre la obligaba a usar la vestimenta que una Dama Hyuuga debía llevar y eso solo hacía que se viera más hermosa ante los ojos de cierto _muchacho_. Y por último, sus ojos blanquecinos denotaban cierta seguridad pero al mismo tiempo inocencia y timidez que solo los hacían verse más bellos.

—Con su permiso, Hiashi-sama —un joven de diecisiete años se acercó al nombrado, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia al estar a su lado.

Hiashi se giró a su sobrino y lo miró con una mezcla de resentimiento y disculpa.

—Habla.

El joven se inclinó aún más hasta que quedó arrodillado a los pies del jefe de su clan.

—Quería pedirle su autorización para regresarle el favor que usted me concedió hace cuatro años.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Hiashi indicándole a su sobrino que se levantase y lo viera a los ojos.

Por su parte, Hyuuga Neji estaba hecho un atractivo _muchacho_: su cabello tenía exactamente el mismo largo que tenía de niño, y sus facciones se habían vuelto aún más masculinas; su cuerpo estaba contorneado con los marcados músculos aun adolescentes, pero eso hacía que se viera más varonil; Sus ojos seguían pareciendo indiferentes a lo que les sucedía a los demás pero él y otras personas sabían a la perfección que eso no era así, ya que con el tiempo sus sentimientos negativos hacia su familia más cercana se habían suavizado hasta convertirlos en recelo, serenidad y respeto.

—Me gustaría devolverle el favor de haberme entrenado —repitió —. Me ofrezco a brindarle, si usted autoriza, entrenamiento a Hinata-sama.

Ante esto, la tez de la muchacha palideció desmesuradamente y un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos. También los ojos de una niña instalada en un rincón de la habitación miraron con aprensión a la mujer a quien llama hermana.

Sin embargo, Hiashi sonrió y posó una mano cariñosamente en el hombro de Neji, complacido con su ofrecimiento.

—Es lo menos que esperaba de ti, Neji. Por supuesto que sí, puedes entrenar a mi hija —se giró a ver a Hinata y su mirada se tornó dura —. Alégrate, serás entrenada por el genio del Clan Hyuuga.

—S-sí.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, el hombre que era la cabeza del Clan salió lentamente de la amplia habitación.

De repente, Neji se sintió terriblemente incómodo. Miró a su prima, quien había cerrado sus ojos evitando así encontrarse con los de Neji. Entonces fue que sintió una pesada mirada desde el fondo de la estancia y dirigió hacia el lugar donde supuso que estaría la persona que lo miraba de esa manera. Al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos de su otra prima Hanabi mirándolo con reproche.

Imitando a su tío, Neji salió del lugar, con la diferencia de que sus pasos eran mucho más rápidos. Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta corrediza, Hinata calló de rodillas, temblando inconteniblemente. Hanabi se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia la muchacha de cabellos con destellos azulados.

—Hermana…

—Hanabi-chan, yo… —murmulló Hinata dejándose abrazar por su pequeña hermana.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación —dijo Hanabi ayudando a su hermana mayor a levantarse de nuevo.

Sin decir una palabra y aun temblando como si estuviera en el País de la Nieve, Hinata siguió a Hanabi-chan hasta el lugar que era casi como su santuario: los delicados ramilletes de flores que ella misma había confeccionado esa mañana se encontraban esparcidos haciendo parecer a la habitación un jardín con una cama bien tendida en el medio; unas velas de colores colgaban del techo lo suficientemente bajas como para que su dueña las pudiera prender fácilmente y un portarretratos metálico lo suficientemente grande como para albergar dos o tres fotos era lo único que se diferenciaba del ambiente natural del lugar. Era ahí donde Hinata se sentía en casa y podía expresarse a ella misma sus emociones.

Hanabi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta dejándole libre el paso a su hermana, quien entró lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Enseguida se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar un sollozo.

—No sé por qué me siento de esta manera, Hanabi-chan —en el momento que escuchó su nombre, la niña de once años cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó nerviosa a la muchacha —. Se supone que perdonar es olvidar y dejar atrás ese miedo de ser lastimada, pero…

—Es algo normal, hermana. Él te lastimó, traicionó tu confianza. —sentenció la chiquilla.

—Lo sé. Pero… pero ya lo perdoné, le perdoné herirme incluso antes de que lo hiciera. Y sé que lo haré si me vuelve a herir, mi corazón dio su sincero perdón, sin embargo… — retiró las manos y miró los ojos de su hermanita —… mi mente se niega a olvidar e infunde el miedo de volver a ser lastimada.

—Yo pienso igual… —Hanabi desvió la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo creo que no lo debiste haber perdonado, así como él no te perdonó ser parte del Souke. Yo no le perdono lo que te hizo.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Cuatro años es mucho tiempo!

— ¿Enserio? Él odió al Souke durante diez años, dejando de lado que todavía nos odie. –dijo la niña demostrando un temperamento completamente diferente al de su hermana.

—Hanabi-chan, por favor, no seas tan radical —le reprochó Hinata mientras se limpiaba la única lagrima que había dejado caer.

—Deberías hacer que nuestro padre cambiara de opinión. No entrenes con él —dijo Hanabi tomando la mano de su querida hermana —. Nuestro padre entenderá que tú tienes miedo, cambiará de parecer y no permitirá que Neji… —paró en seco al escuchar unos pasos fuera de la habitación.

Las dos muchachas miraron la puerta aprensivas esperando que la persona que estaba afuera pasara de largo. Sin embargo, la puerta corrediza del cuarto de Hinata se abrió lentamente.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama —saludó el intruso —, y disculpen la intromisión, pero Hiashi-sama solicita que acompañe a Hanabi-sama a realizar los deberes de la academia.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Hanabi depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermana para después irse con el junnin que habían interrumpido su conversación.

Hinata suspiró. Al menos tendría un momento para pensar antes de la cena. Se recostó y dejó su mente volar.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en esa posición cuando percibió que otra persona se acercaba a su puerta. Rápidamente se sentó y arregló un poco el arreglo floral que tenía mas cerca.

—Hinata-sama —el muchacho de ojos albinos asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta —. He venido a informarle a qué hora empezará nuestro entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —contestó Hinata con una tímida sonrisa.

—La espero mañana a primera hora en el bosque. —dijo Neji fríamente.

— ¿M-mañana? ¿T-tan p-pronto? —pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar estas palabras, su querido primo ya la había dejado sola.

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Holaaaa!! ¿Que tal? Bueno este es mi primer fic en esta página y espero que continue con muchos más. Deseo ser bienvenida y que me dejen rewiews con su opinión sobre esta recien comenzada historia.

Aun me parece increible que halla preferido publicar un fic de Naruto antes que cualquier otro, ya que este anime no pertenece a la lista de "Mis Cinco Animes Favoritos", pero bue... la pareja sí que lo es y por eso esta este primer cap arriba.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que está prevista dentro de tres días.

Maranine


	2. Capítulo 2: Prohibido

**Notas preliminares de la autora:** Bueno después de un retraso de casi dos días por fin esta aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este no es mi estilo de escribir, prefiero poner más hechos que otras cosas, pero esta vez me dieron ganas de hacer algo como esto y aquí está este peculiar capítulo. Sinceramente me encantó escribirlo y espero que disfruten su lectura, porque yo lo puedo leer una y otra vez sin cansarme.

Después de esto, y aunque a veces está de más, tengo que recalcar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto Masashi y que yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla…

Otra cosa: mientras escribía este capítulo me vino una loca idea (una canción más bien) y sugiero que escuchen "Amo" de Axel mientras leen (¡aguas! solo este capítulo como prueba), aunque tampoco sea mi estilo ese tipo de música taaan romaaantica. Enjoy.

**Capítulo 2**

**Prohibido**

Salió casi corriendo de aquella habitación. Ver por más de un segundo aquella cara angelical lo mandaría al infierno con esos pensamientos. Era prohibido y lo sabía, por eso se contenía de estar cerca de ella. Sin embargo… esa tarde… no se había podido reprimir.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama, teniendo inconscientemente la misma posición que tenía su prima hacía cinco minutos. Desató el protector que indicaba que era ninja de Konoha y lo dejó a su lado.

Dicen que cuando el corazón siente algo muy fuerte, a la mente se le hace imposible reprimir ese sentimiento y siempre termina aflorando al cuerpo. Ese había sido su caso. La oportunidad se había dado y el corazón hablado. Su cuerpo y su boca se movieron inconscientemente y se había ofrecido para entrenarla. A_ ella_.

A _ella_ que era más fuerte que él. A _ella_ que lo había perdonado. A _ella_ que sentía miedo pero lo superaba con esfuerzo y eso la hacía verse aun más fuerte. Porque la fuerza no se medía con poder. No. Eso se lo habían demostrado Lee y Naruto. Ellos también eran fuertes. De repente se sintió ridículo. Él había superado a sus enemigos con habilidad y poder, pero nunca con fuerza. Nunca había sido realmente fuerte. Nunca. _Ella_ le había ganado la única vez que se enfrentaron. Sí. _Ella_ ganó y él quedó en ridículo, sintiéndose orgulloso de casi matarla.

¡Matarla! ¡¿Cómo se la había ocurrido?! ¡¿Cómo es que esa asquerosa idea había pasado por su mente?! Giró hasta quedar sobre su costado y se agarró frenéticamente la cabeza, despeinándose. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿A _ella_? ¿Precisamente a _ella_? Entonces se dio cuenta: aun antes de eso ya la amaba, y por eso la había odiado.

La había odiado por ser miembro del Souke. La odiaba porque era la heredera del clan. La odiaba porque según él era débil. Pero sobre todo, la odiaba porque era la dueña de esos sentimientos que se había prohibido a sí mismo sentir desde la muerte de su padre. Amor. La amaba y por eso la odiaba. Había querido matarla para deshacerse de esos sentimientos, sentimientos que con su todavía errada forma de pensar creía que lo hacían débil, vulnerable ¡Que iluso! La culpa que sintió después de esa pelea no habría sido ni un cuarto de lo que hubiera sentido si realmente la hubiera matado.

Ahora solo quedaba anhelar ser tan fuerte como _ella_. Ser tan fuerte como para levantarse desafiante tras un fatal golpe suave, dispuesto a dar más pelea. Ser tan fuerte como para perdonar algo imperdonable. Ser tan fuerte para soportar heridas sin exigir venganza. Anhelar ser como _ella_.

¿Pero qué…? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había admitido que… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso se había atrevido a…? No. No era posible ¿o si? Era Hinata-sama, sangre de su sangre, sobrina de su padre, hija de su tío, su prima hermana… _hermana_. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Era prohibido! ¡Prohibido verla a la cara! ¡Prohibido ver más allá de sus propias narices! ¡Prohibido ver siquiera el suelo que ella pisaba! ¡Prohibido! ¡PROHIBIDO!

Pero… pero no era prohibido verla entre la sombras. No era prohibido amarla en silencio ¿verdad? No era prohibido atreverse a mirarla a los ojos cuando nadie estaba presente. No era prohibido admitir que la amaba solo a sí mismo ¿no es así? Pero… de todas maneras era prohibido amarla. No hubiese importado si era miembro del Bouke, siendo un pariente lo suficientemente lejano como para que hubiese esperanzas de confesar su amor, pero no. Tenía que ser su primo hermano… _hermano_ ¡otra vez con eso!

Prohibido a más no poder. Ese era un sentimiento que él mismo repudiaba, pero que no podía evitar sentir. No se sabe el por qué pero el ser humano siempre tiende a sentirse atraído por lo que está prohibido, y en esa seducción había caído él. Sin oponer resistencia, sin tratar de evitarlo, simplemente había caído, como débil que era.

El destino estaba escrito para todos incluso antes de nacer y era imposible y en vano tratar de ir en contra de ese destino; esa era su forma de pensar antes de su enfrentamiento con Naruto-kun. Pero después de eso había cambiado de parecer. Esa idea le había parecido estúpida _"Un pájaro enjaulado, si es inteligente, busca la forma de liberarse de su prisión con su pico"_ Cuan correcta y equivocada estaba esa frase.

Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente, acariciando el lugar dónde se encontraba el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Ahora su prisión ya no era esa. Era su propia sangre. Era el ser un Hyuuga. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que lograba liberarse, se encontraba con una jaula aún más difícil de abrir? La jaula en la que se encontraba encerrado era imposible de abrir. Ni siquiera había esperanzas de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, paro tampoco las había de olvidarlos, ya no había pico para forzar la salida. El destino lo había puesto como su protector y así iba a ser. La protegería con su vida su fuera necesario, porque la amaba y punto.

Amaba cada parte de ella. Cualquier cosa, aún el más pequeño detalle de ella era lo más amado en el profundo de su corazón. Estaba seguro de que la amaría inclusive en otra vida, o cincuenta. Amaba sus silencios, sus sonrojos, su tartamudeo, sus ojos, aún si fueran iguales a los suyos; su figura pura, su cuerpo y alma, todo aquello que no conocía, lo amaba inclusive sin saber qué era, ansiando conocerlo. Cualquier cosa, fuera buena o mala, ella podía estar segura, era amada. Amaba todo y todo lo que significa la palabra. Ojalá _ella_ lo supiera.

Ojalá no fuera prohibido amarla. _Ojalá_… otra palabra imposible, tal como el _hubiera_.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Su padre lo sabía, sabía que la amaba y lo había mirado con aprehensión al saber por los sufrimientos que pasaría. Pero había muerto protegiendo a su hermano, demostrándole así que el amor superaba al odio, pues murió para proteger lo que amaba y no por proteger al Souke. En su destino estaba que la amara, y que la protegiera porque la amaba y no por otra cosa. El destino había sido cruel y suave al mismo tiempo.

La amaba con cada fibra de su ser y la amaría siempre, aunque no le estaba permitido amarla de _esa_ manera, pero por esa razón la amaba aún más. Era un amor condenado a permanecer enjaulado. Pero aun así… los deseos que ella lo supiera, sin ser correspondido, le quemaban el alma.

—_Ojalá ella supiera cuánto la amo… aunque está prohibido._

Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

**Notas finales de la autora: **¿Y? ¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no se desilusionen por la ausencia de otros personajes pero era necesario exponer claramente los sentimientos de Neji que valla que sí son complicados.

Al leerlo por primera vez para ver cómo había quedado el capi, me dio la impresión que quedaría mejor como OneShort pero creo que aquí no esta de más.

Dejen reviews please y agradesco los que me dejaron en el primer capi, me animaron a continuar escribiendo. Arigato.

BESOS

Maranine.


	3. Capítulo 3: Promesas

**Las tontas notas preliminares de la autora: **¡¡HOOLAA!! ¿Qué tal por ahí? Bien, después de una semana de larga espera (realmente lo siento, no pensé que tardaría tanto) por fin está aqui el tercer capi que valla que sí me costó (fueron varias horas en las que Maranine se encerró en su cuarto alegando dolores de todo tipo para que la dejaran en ¡PAZ!) pero estoy satisfecha con él.

A petición de alguien (y ya que no puedo contestar lo reviews como quisiera por reglas de la página) este capítulo es un poquitín más largo y trata ya varias ecenas. En adelante procuraré que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos, pero no tanto para que su lectura no se haga pesada. Agradezco todas sus sugerencias.

Por cierto (y no es que me guste hacer promoción ni nada por el estilo) ya tengo varios fics que pitan por salir, así que tal vez haya ya otro arriba esta semana. Serán temas y animes variados pero no estoy segura de cual, ni de qué tipo subiré primero.

Sin más retrasos quiero decir que Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto Masashi, y todo el rollito que me da de veras flojera de escribir (jejeje).

Viendo que la anterior idea de la canción para el capi "Prohibido" casi no tubo éxito (nulo, creo), no haré sugerencias y espero que amenicen su lectura como ustedes deseen.

**Capítulo 3**

**Promesas**

Era la hora de la cena y casi todas las personas que compartían sus alimentos juntos ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

— ¿Y Neji-oniisan? —peguntó Hinata al percatarse de la ausencia de su primo.

—He ido a buscarlo, pero parece que se quedó dormido —contestó una muchacha que también tenía en su frente el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, quien se encargaba de preparar y servir la comida —. Lo siento, no me atreví a despertarlo Hinata-sama.

—No te apures Naoko.

—Comencemos. Naoko, sirve la comida —ordenó Hiashi, quien estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa.

—S-sí.

Cuando sus platos estuvieron servidos, Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi comenzaron a comer sin decir nada más que "Gracias por la comida". La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, por eso la muchacha llamada Naoko había salido del lugar con la excusa de tener que servir la comida a otros miembros de clan.

—Hanabi —Hiashi, al igual que sus hijas, ya había terminado su comida y tenía entre sus manos su té.

— ¿Sí padre?

— ¿Has terminado ya tus deberes?

—S-sí. Ya he terminado —la niña temblaba ligeramente.

—Déjanos solos a tu hermana y a mí —ordenó el hombre al ver que no podía ser sutil.

—S-sí padre. —Hanabi abandonó la habitación sin evitar adquirir un gesto de fastidio.

En cuanto su hermana hubo salido, Hinata empezó a pensar en mil formas de evitar estar a solas con su padre, a sabiendas de que él no se lo permitiría. Aun así, decidió intentarlo.

—T-tengo que ir a me-meditar…

—De ninguna manera. Eso puede esperar.

Hinata se volvió a sentar, rendida y resignada a lo que su padre pudiera decirle.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —Hiashi dejó el ya frío té en la mesa y se acercó más a su primogénita.

—¿Eh? —Hinata estaba confundida ente la nueva actitud de su padre.

—Sé perfectamente que has desarrollado técnicas propias y te has vuelto fuerte. —tomó la blanca mano de su hija entre las suyas —. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—¡Padre! –los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

—Pero… aunque para mí es más que suficiente, para el resto del clan no lo es…

—Entiendo…

—Tienes que lograr más habilidad en las técnicas de clan —tomó la otra mano de la muchacha —. Como eres mujer y de apariencia débil, estas obligada a demostrar que eres apta para llevar el clan por buen camino.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

—Por supuesto, eres una digna heredera del Clan Hyuuga ante mis ojos. —dijo Hiashi destilando orgullo.

— ¡Oh, padre! —por segunda vez en la noche lo ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero el Consejo exige mucho más grandes progresos, hija. Para ellos nuestros esfuerzos no son lo suficiente —guardó silencio un momento—. Para entrenarte en ésos ámbitos, Neji es el más indicado.

–¿Por qué? —por una vez en su vida, Hinata se sintió inconforme y le preguntó a su padre la razón de sus decisiones.

Hiashi suspiró. Tendría que admitirlo ante su hija.

—Porque él me supera a mí y a todo miembro del Consejo en cualquier técnica, Hinata —cerró los ojos meditando sus palabras —. Ya te lo dije; es el Genio de Clan Hyuuga, tiene las capacidades para brindarte un buen entrenamiento, a demás de que él mismo se ofreciera a hacerlo.

Hinata estrechó las manos de su padre, dándole a entender con ese gesto muchas cosas.

—Lo sé hija. Estoy consiente de ello, pero tienes que superar tu miedo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la Kounichi. Lágrimas que llevaban mezcladas muchas emociones, entre ellas frustración y tristeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no alcanzaba las expectativas del clan? ¿Por qué los frutos de sus esfuerzos no crecían? No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre se sentía inferior a las expectativas del clan.

—Espero que entiendas lo difícil que es para mí ser tan duro con ustedes. Los deberes del clan no me permiten… —esta vez las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del maduro hombre —. Me cuesta mucho trabajo no brindarles el cariño que se merecen tú y tu hermana.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente tratando de consolar así al autor de sus días.

—Lo sé padre —Hinata bajó la cabeza y se inclinó ante el hombre, en gesto solemne —. Por eso le prometo volverme más fuerte y ponerle todo mi empeño a lograr exitosamente cada una de las técnicas que me enseñe Neji-oniisan.

Hiashi imitó a su Hinata sonriendo. Tenía una hija ejemplar.

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

La niña entró altivamente en la habitación. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la hija del jefe del clan ¿por qué iba a tener modales? El hombre sentado en el suelo la miró con reproche pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias por recibirme Motoi-san —dijo Hanabi en tono desafiante.

—¿Qué deseas Hanabi-chan? —inquirió Hyuuga Motoi levemente molesto.

—Quiero que me enseñe a activar el Sello, Motoi-san —murmuró la aludida sin rodeos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente al hombre que era miembro del Consejo del Clan Hyuuga.

— ¿El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado? —Motoi frunció el ceño —¿Para qué quieres saber cómo activarlo?

—Cultura general —dijo la niña desdeñosa, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—De acuerdo. Te enseñaré —carraspeó —. Cuando un miembro del Souke desea saber cómo se activa el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, es necesario que sepa todo acerca del tema.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Motoi-san —Hanabi sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo.

—Pero ahora es demasiado tarde —la niña se removió un poco —. Te espero mañana en este mismo lugar. Descuida, es muy fácil de aprender, ni siquiera tendrás que practicar.

—Sí —Hanabi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Una última cosa, Hanabi-chan —la aludida volteó a verlo —¿Por qué no le pediste a Hiashi-sama que te enseñara él mismo?

—Es un… asunto mío Motoi-san —contestó la niña en tono desafiante—. Y le ruego que no le mencione nada de esto a nadie —y abandonó la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

— "_Te prometo que no permitiré que te lastime una vez más hermana" —_pensó antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

Inmensidad, esa era la palabra para definir la amplitud de lo territorios Hyuuga. Fácil podría decirse que Hyuuga Manor abarcaba la mitad de lo territorios de Konoha. Y es que no era para menos: el clan más ancestral de la aldea debía darse sus lujos. Y gracias a este privilegio cada miembro del clan, ya fuera Souke o Bouke, tenía libertad para entrenar y moverse de la forma que prefiriese y no molestar a los demás.

Los territorios Hyuuga comprendían la mansión en la que vivía todo el clan, dividida en cuatro alas: el ala Norte, donde se ofrecían fiestas al público en general y donde se celebraban las ceremonias exclusivas de Clan Hyuuga; el ala Sur, en donde se encontraba la zona de servicio y amplios dojos que todos lo miembros del clan tenían a su disposición —con algunas excepciones, claro esta—; el ala Este, que era la más pequeña de todas la alas, en la que habitaba el Bouke y finalmente el ala destinada a que viviera el Souke y era la más amplia y lujosa de todas. También había un amplio jardín con todo tipo de flores y árboles frutales, que las muchachas Hyuuga solían visitar con mucha frecuencia, destacando entre ellas la heredera del Clan, Hinata. Antes de llegar a los límites del lugar, había un bosque, que disimulaba la presencia del brazo del río que abastecía a la aldea de Konoha, y en lo profundo de éste estaba un pequeño templo en el que se honraba a los miembros del clan que habían muerto honorablemente.

Probablemente por esta razón era que el bosque era el lugar favorito para entrenar de Neji. Usaba continuamente lo dojos, pero prefería respirar el aire del bosque y estar cerca del recuerdo de su padre, para sentirse satisfecho de cumplir su promesa de hacerse fuerte. Era por eso que antes de que amaneciera 

ya se encontraba en el bosque, rezando en el templo o calentando, para esperar a que llegara Hinata-sama.

La muchacha se deslizaba entre las flores del jardín, apurada en llegar puntualmente el lugar en donde su primo la había citado. Los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo, provocándole que sintiera un tremendo vacío en el estómago y la boca terriblemente seca y por más que intentara calmarse, no había ningún cambio en su sentir, frustrándola.

Al fin llegó a los límites del bosque, pero como todavía no terminaba de amanecer, ver era una difícil tarea. Aun así, no se molestó en activar su Byakugan; quería retrasar todo lo posible su encuentro con Neji, pero se adentró en el bosque casi a ciegas.

El muchacho se estaba impacientando, desde su punto de vista ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y su prima no aparecía. Ya se sabía desquiciado ansiando verla. No le importaba que fuera poco tiempo, con tal de verla. De repente un terrible miedo le nubló la vista ¿y si no venía? ¿Y si ella sentía miedo por lo que había hecho antes, a pesar de haberlo perdonado? ¿Y si ese era el motivo de sus temblores el día anterior? No quería ni pensarlo, pero tendría que remediar eso.

Mientras pensaba en una buena forma de quitar ese molesto sentimiento, un ruido cerca de él lo hizo ponerse alerta, a pesar de estar en el bosque Hyuuga, como la llamaba, y que era completamente seguro.

—Lo siento, Neji-oniisan. Tropecé con una raíz que no vi y…

—No se apure, Hinata-sama —se puso rígido al notar la palidez de su compañera —. Colóquese aquí, por favor.

Por la espalda de Hinata recorrió un escalofrío pero se adelantó esta quedar parada en el lugar que el muchacho de indicaba.

Neji se colocó a tres metros de ella _"Una distancia prudente" _se dijo, pero no se dispuso a atacar. En lugar de eso, se puso a observar detenidamente la expresión de la joven mujer. Suspiró. A veces detestaba tener razón. Ella tenía miedo y ese miedo se lo inspiraba él.

Hinata cerró los ojos, esperando a que su primo le indicase que iba a atacar, pero después de un largo minuto de temor y un incómodo silencio, abrió los ojos solo para encontrase Neji haciéndole una reverencia y mirándola con arrepentimiento.

—Nunca me disculpé por lo que hice y me siento muy avergonzado por mis acciones…

—Yo ya te perdoné —murmuró Hinata.

—Lo sé, Hinata-sama, y estoy muy agradecido por eso —Neji se inclinó aún más —. Pero de todas maneras, usted se siente amenazada.

Hinata abrió más los ojos de sorpresa ante la afirmación. ¿Cómo es que…? Él sabía… ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! Se reprochó no haber sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Ese era su defecto, irremediable. Se sentía una tonta. Bajó la mirada, ocultando con su flequillo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir ante su frustración.

—No hagas eso, por favor. No lo merezco —dijo tratando de controlar su voz.

—Al contrario, Hinata-sama. Soy yo el que no merece su perdón. –reprochó Neji, pero se irguió cuan alto era.

Conociendo los sentimientos de la muchacha, llamó su atención pidiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos. Hinata obedeció, dejando en vano ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Esta… —Neji se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desatando su protector y dejando ver el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado —… es mi promesa. No volveré a lastimarla jamás, Hinata-sama.

La muchacha puso sus manos en su boca, en gesto de asombro. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría, sintiéndose dichosa de que su primo le prometiera al así. Eso le dio ánimo para continuar.

— ¡Oh, Neji-oniisan! No es necesario… —dijo entrecortadamente — Pero yo también te prometo ponerle todo mi esfuerzo para que tus enseñanzas rindan frutos.

Esta vez le tocó a Neji llenarse de asombro y se dio cuenta de que la dulce sonrisa de la que se había enamorado estaba de nuevo en el rostro de su persona amada, y la felicidad le invadió. Miró embelesado a su diosa prohibida, pues estaban solos y no tenía qué temer, al menos eso sentía en ese momento.

—Muy bien —adoptó su posición para atacar —. Póngase en guardia, Hinata-sama, y empecemos.

— ¡Hai!

Y se enzarzaron en una lucha en la que ambos estaban seguros de ganar, pues se lo habían prometido el uno al otro.

* * *

**Otra vez las pesadas y aburridas notas de la autora: **Creo que se me esta haciendo un ábito esto de dejar un mesajito antes y después del capi, pero bue... no importa, si quieren se los saltan.

¿Qué tal? Espero haber proyectado bien los sentimientos de Hiashi y Hinata, creo que me hice algunas bolas. ¿Qué se traerá Hanabi entre manos? ¿Para qué quiere aprender a activar el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado? ¿Qué pasará en el entrenamiento? (Maranine se muerde las uñas).

Creo que salió bien la descripción de Hyuuga Manor, si no haganmelo saber para que lo haga un poco más entendible. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y ya saben que las sugerencias son bienvenidas (gracias por tooodos, no saben cuanto me animan a seguir). Cualquier otra cosa ya saben dónde encontrarme. Arigato.

BESOS

Maranine


	4. Capítulo 4: Luna Nueva

**Capítulo 4**

**Luna Nueva**

Eran las doce del día y apenas iban a la mitad de la jornada que tenía pensada para ese su primer entrenamiento juntos. _Juntos…_ que bien sonaba eso… Espera un momento ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ya de por sí sus pensamientos se estaban tornando nublados desde un buen rato atrás.

Tal vez era la manera de moverse que tenía esa mujer, era de lo más hechizante y embriagador que había en ese su mundo, o era que sentía una terrible debilidad debida a no sabía que cosa. Cualquiera de las dos cosas lo hacían distraerse, provocando que ella le hubiera dado un par de golpes bastante certeros que solo lograban marearlo aun más.

Solo una cosa rogaba en ese momento, y es que se sentía tan agobiado que deseaba que su entrenamiento (que había planeado tan escrupulosamente esa mañana) le diera un respiro para poder descansar por ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año? Más…

— ¿P-podemos parar un momento? —dijo Hinata, frenando sus ataques.

—Me parece lo más sensato, HInata-sama —Neji suspiró aliviado mientras se sentaba en una raíz bastante grande y salida que tenía el árbol más cercano.

Hinata se sentó junto a su primo, provocando en éste más tensión en el cuerpo de la que ya tenía, pero pasó desapercibido para la muchacha, pues trataba de recojerse el largo cabello en una coleta para liberarse un poco del calor que sentía.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

— ¿Eh? —Neji temió que su debilidad fuera tan palpable.

—A-anoche no cenaste con nosotros —dijo Hinata mientras sentía que un sonrojo subía a su cara, pero no sabía exactamente por qué—, y dudo mu-mucho que desayunaras e-esta mañana.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Contestó un poco sorprendido por la preocupación de su prima —Tiene razón…

—Y… — ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura en hacerle esa pregunta? Hinata aspiró todo el aire que pudo para adquirir valor— ¿T-tienes hambre?

Ya estaba, la había hecho ¿Pero qué…? ¿A qué venía esa inseguridad que sentía? Tal vez era producto de miedo que quizá todavía sentía… no, no era eso. Pero entonces ¿qué era?

Treinta segundos después de que Hinata formulara esa pregunta, el estómago de Neji dio un fuerte gruñido. Así que eso era; Neji no había comido en mucho tiempo y por eso se sentía tan débil.

Hinata, por su parte, sonrió —aun sonrojada— y se lenvantó, aproximándose a unos árboles que bordeaban el claro. Buscó algo entre ellos y, cuando se hubo girado, Neji pudo apreciar que se trataba de un gran almuerzo. En seguida su estómago volvió a gruñir.

—P-pensé que tendrías hambre… —el color en la cara de la muchacha era severo pero Neji lo atribuyó al calor que estaba haciendo.

—Gracias. No… se debió de haber molestado, Hinata-sama —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

—A-al contrario, N-Neji-oniisan. T-tú no te debiste de haber m-molestado en entre-entrenerma —contestó Hinata al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él y le entregaba el paquete.

—Para mí es un placer… —musitó Neji mientras comenzaba a comer.

Hinata volteó a verlo sorprendida y esta vez el color carmín se trasladó a las mejillas del muchacho.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Eso es todo, Hanabi-chan —ya era de noche y el hombre se sentía realmente molesto por los desplantes de la niña.

—Bien, ya era hora —la aludida tenía en la cara un gesto de aburrimiento—. No pensé que me darías todo ese discurso sobre la historia del clan —lo miró desdeñosa—. Me la sé de memoria.

—Luego discutiremos mis métodos de enseñanza —contestó Motoi de verdad enfadado pero tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz—. Ahora retírate, estoy cansado.

Hanabi se levantó sin evitar poner su cara de eterno fastidio y le dio la espalda al maduro hombre.

—No te olvides de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.

—No se le olvide no comentar nada de esto a nadie. —replicó la niña volviendo a llamarlo con respeto pero casi imitando el tono de voz de Motoi y salió de la estancia para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Hemos terminado por hoy, Hinata-sama.

Después de la jornada, Hinata se veía realmente cansada, mientras que Neji estaba mas fresco que una lechuga; sobre todo después del festín que se había dado y eso le permitía pensar con toda claridad y mantener la vista fija en un árbol junto a él que en ese momento parecía realmente interesante.

Hinata no sabía la razón, pero su primo llevaba bastante tiempo sin mirarla y eso la hacía dudar ¿y si lo había lastimado? No… no podía ser así ya que… ya que era Neji-oniisan y nadie podía lastimarlo verdaderamente, ni siquiera su propio padre ni nadie ¿verdad? Él siempre sería la persona más fuerte que hubiera conocido en toda su vida.

¿Cuál era la causa por la que Neji evitaba mirar a Hinata? Simple: se veía hermosa. Los mechones más cortos se habían soltado del amarre de la coleta y se pegaban a su cara a causa del sudor; tenía la boca entre abierta para regular su agitada respiración y eso hacía que Neji sintiera ganas de robársela toda; también podían apreciarse más aun las curvas de la figura femenina con razón de las ajustadas ropas Hyuuga y los sentidos del genio se ponían ávidos al contemplar aquella imagen.

—Regresemos —sin decir una palabra más, y deseando alejarse de Hinata lo más pronto posible para cesar de torturarse, Neji se dio la media vuelta e inició su regreso a la mansión casi corriendo.

La joven heredera se apresuró en alcanzar al genio, ya que no quería regresar sola. _"Porque está obscuro" _se excusó mentalmente. Ante esto, Neji apresuró más el paso provocando que la muchacha tuviera más dificultades para alcanzarlo.

— ¡E-espérame, Neji-oniisan!

Se detuvo en seco. Idiota ¿Cuál era su idea? ¿Echar carreras para ver quien llega más rápido a Hyuuga Manor? Idiota y más idiota. Cuando la muchacha lo alcanzó, reanudó su marcha junto a ella, no sin poder evitar que los vellos se le erizaran a causa de su cercanía.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca de la mansión, ambos divisaron la sombra de un niño o niña que esta sentada en un escalón. Hinata sonrió. Su hermana pequeña podía ser grosera y altanera con otras personas, pero cuando estaba a solas con ella era cariñosa y considerada. No le sorprendió que la estuviera esperando a que regresara.

No llevaba mucho tiempo sentada esperando a que su hermana regresara. Estaba muy preocupada ¿y si no regresaba? ¿Y si su hermana estaba sola en el bosque con una terrible herida? ¡Rayos! No debió de haberla dejado ir sola. Los minutos pasaban muy lentos y no regresaba ¿qué pasaba? Bien, cinco munitos más y activaría su Byakugan para buscarla.

Pero no hubo necesidad. Las sombras de su hermana y de su primo se acercaban rápidamente. Se levantó y esperó que la alcanzaran. Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca como para divisar sus caras su respiración se volvió más lenta y más tranquila, si bien el ambiente ese volvió tenso. No pondría en práctica las lecciones de ese día en ese momento. Su hermana estaba bien; aún así miró a su hermana preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Hanabi-chan —la sonrisa de Hinata se amplió ante la expresión de la niña.

—Será mejor que me retire —la mirada de Hanabi y Neji se cruzaron por un breve instante mientras él pasaba por su lado hacia una de las cuatro entradas a la mansión, en ambos hubo un destello de desafío e ira contenida.

—Sí, buenas noches Neji-oniisan.

El muchacho ya les daba la espalda a ambas pero contestó:

—Buenas noches, Hianta-sama.

Hianta tocó levemente el hombro de su hermanita, animándola a ser un poco cortés a lo que ella respondió suspirando resignada.

—Buenas noches.

El hijo de Hizashi se detuvo y sonrió irónico, gesto que las hermanas no pudieron ver.

—Buenas noches.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Pasaron dos semanas y ambos siguieron practicando. Hinata estaba haciendo pequeños progresos y Neji se sentía satisfecho, en todos los aspectos. Las misiones estaban extrañamente escaseando pero eso les daba más tiempo. Por su parte, Hanabi siempre iba a esperar a Hinata sentada en el mismo lugar y miraba recelosa a Neji todo el tiempo.

Como siempre, ese día se las había echo de noche. Sin embargo, el manto de la noche no los había salvado, pues el clima había decidido ponerse particularmente caluroso y eso los agobiaba mucho a ambos.

Hinata tenía la vista nublada, producto del cansancio y del calor que sentía. También percibía que sus mejillas le ardían, aun que no estaba muy segura de que la razón fuera el ambiente ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Dejó esa pregunta de lado y se dispuso a saciar la necesidad inmediata.

— ¿N-Neji-oniisan? Tengo micha sed ¿podríamos…?

—El río está bastante cerca de aquí, Hinata-sama —la interrumpió Neji —. Si gusta, podemos refrescarnos allí.

La hija de Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su primo, adentrándose más en el bosque. Pronto llegaron a las orillas del río y no pudieron dejar de maravillarse con el paisaje: el cielo, ahora visible por la ausencia de árboles, estaba totalmente negro y colmado de estrellas pero no había Luna, por lo que el río se mantenía en calma y dócil; en ese lugar hacía menos calor por la presencia del agua fría que bajaba directamente de las montañas, logrando refrescar sus caras pero no más allá.

— ¿Quiere refrescarse aquí? —preguntó Neji después de un largo rato en silencio.

—M-me gu-gustaría caminar un p-poco más río abajo —masculló Hinata con su acostumbrado tartamudeo.

Y así lo hicieron. Caminaron un poco más hacia el Este, río abajo, deleitándose con la frescura del agua y de la compañía del uno con el otro, aun que la muchacha no supiera la razón por la que estaba tan cómoda. Caminaron aproximadamente unos cien metros cuando divisaron una enorme roca que estaba colocada en una de las orillas —en la que estaban caminando ellos— tan grande que llegaba hasta la mitad del río que bien podría hacer el trabajo de presa si se le podía mover hasta meterla bien en el agua.

Tal roca resultaba perfecta para la joven pareja. Ambos podrían refrescarse sin tener que mojar sus ropas y no tendrían que buscar un lugar oculto para no verse el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué le parece este lugar?

—Me parece maravilloso, Neji-oniisan —Hinata sonrió dulcemente provocando que el aludido se sonrojara casi imperceptiblemente.

—Me colocaré en el lado Norte, donde la corriente choca con más fuerza; usted tome el Sur, se sentirá más cómoda. —dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de la roca, donde había indicado, para resguardar su casi nula coloración pero que él sentía al rojo vivo.

—S-sí.

Pero antes de ponerse detrás de la roca, se escondió entre unos arbustos para desnudarse. Cuando lo estuvo, salió lo más rápido que pudo para que su primo no llegara a verla, colgó su ropa en la parte sobresaliente de la roca para evitar que se mojara y metió los pies al agua. En cuanto la pálida piel de sus pies entró en contacto con ese frío líquido no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de exclamación, al principio de sorpresa y luego del alivio al calor que sentía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? —a pesar de la separación y del ruido que hacía la corriente al chocar contra la roca, la voz de Neji la llegó a los oídos como si estuviera junto a ella.

—S-sí. Es solo que el agua está un poco fría. —dijo mientras se internaba más en el río y sentía que su piel protestaba por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

Silencio. No hubo respuesta de parte de su primo y eso le hizo temer que la hubiera pasado algo que ella no hubiera escuchado.

—¿N-Neji-oniisan? —el agua le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Puso las manos en la roca dispuesta a treparla si llegaba a ser necesario —. ¿Estas ahí?

—Sí, Hinata-sama. Estoy aquí. —contestó Neji al otro lado de la roca.

Estaba igualmente desnudo. Todas sus ropas colgaban de la rama de un árbol que estaba muy cercano al río; su cabello estaba totalmente libre, cayéndole sobre los hombros y su frente no presentaba otro adorno mas que el Sello de Pájaro Enjaulado.

¿Por qué había guardado silencio? Fácil: el hecho de que Hinata hubiera expresado que el agua estaba fría, se la hacía imposible evitar que su mente divagara y su cuerpo reaccionara; provocando que se hundiera hasta la cabeza en el agua fría y se mantuviera en esa posición algunos segundos hasta calmar sus emociones.

— ¡Qué alegría! —la voz de su prima se escuchó fuerte y clara —. P-por un momento pensé que te había sucedido algo.

—Despreocúpese, Hinata-sama.

—Esto se siente muy cómodo… —su voz se volvió a escuchar después de unos minutos.

Neji concordaba. Completamente erguido, tenía la espalda recargada contra la roca y la corriente chocaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. El agua, pura y cristalina, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado, le era posible mantener su mente libre, al menos por unos minutos.

El silencio que había se le estaba haciendo por demás incómodo ¿por qué siempre que hablaba con su primo sus conversaciones no eran propias de una familia? La barrera de respeto y represión entre el Souke y el Bouke siempre estuvo y había estado entre ellos ¿por qué era así? En seguida le decisión entró a su cuerpo, poderosa, y una idea se aclaró en su mente: cuando se convirtiera el la cabeza del clan, haría que esa enorme barrera cayera finalmente, aun que le llevara toda una vida.

—Neji-oniisan —su voz sonó más segura que nunca — ¿Te has dado cuenta?

— ¿De qué, Hinata-sama?

—Somos primos… —tan solo esas palabras hicieron que la decisión se esfumara y una inexplicable tristeza la embargara.

Al otro lado de la roca, Neji palideció pero sonrió sarcásticamente.

—"_Es el tema que más me tortura, Hinata-sama" —_pensó—. Sí, lo supe desde que la conocí. —la interrumpió.

—… pero nunca hemos conversado como tal ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa—. Desde que nos conocimos, siempre nos hemos tratado como unos completos desconocidos. —terminó de hablar con un dejo de melancolía.

—Yo no creo que sea así —la mueca sarcástica en la cara de Neji se fue transformando lentamente en una triste sonrisa—. Usted sabe que yo la llegué a odiar, Hinata-sama, y mucho. Pero eso cambió, quiero decir, regresó a ser lo que antes era y ha crecido con el tiempo.

—E-entonces —la tristeza de Hianta casi se esfumó y el color acudió a su cara — ¿quieres decir que m-me quie-quieres?

Neji suspiró. Mucho más que eso.

—Sí, Hinata-sama. Yo… —de repente las palabras que siempre había soñado con confesar se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, provocándole un incómodo nudo—… la aprecio mucho.

Todo color desapareció de su rostro ¿Aprecio? Eso no era lo que ella pensaba, deseaba que su primo le dijera qué sentía. Creyó que diciéndole lo que lamentaba que existiera esa barrera ente ellos, él se abriría; pero no, seguía todo igual que siempre. El frío y la serenidad siempre reinaban en sus conversaciones.

¿Aprecio? Increíblemente eso la había desilusionado ¿El por qué? No lo sabía exactamente. Esos últimos días su corazón estaba hecho un mar de confusiones y era muy difícil tratar de atravezarlo.

Esta vez el silencio se hizo terriblemente incómodo para ambos, a pesar de la división de la roca.

–Se-será mejor que salgamos. T-tengo un poco de frío.

–Estoy de acuerdo con usted —pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar estas palabras y empezar a penas a moverse, escuchó el movimiento del agua y el rumor que hacían los arbustos al zarandearlos casi al mismo tiempo.

Salió del agua procurando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo llegara a verse. Se vistió lo más lento que pudo para darle tiempo a la Kounochi de hacer lo mismo aparte. Se amarró de nuevo el cabello y se puso el protector. Los arbustos seguían haciendo ruido. Supuso que ahí se estaría vistiendo Hinata-sama…

—"_¡Mierda! No de nuevo…"_

Otra vez sus pensamientos habían hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara, solo que en esta ocasión ya no se podía volver a mojar y tuvo que recurrir a respirar profundamente para tratar de serenarse. Casi se había vuelto un experto en eso: apartarse de la tentación —en su caso, apartar la mirada o poner una distancia prudente entre ellos— para mantener a raya las reacciones biológicas de su cuerpo. Pero ese día su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada…

— ¡Ah!

Un grito de dolor lo hizo apartarse de sus cavilaciones. Se alarmó, pero antes de rodear la roca, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tal vez ella…

—"_¡Mierda!" _

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Lo lamento muchisimo!! ¡De verdad, no me fue posible actualizar antes! Y todo debido a que entré a la escuela en mi último año de Secundaria y se me está haciendo el más pesado de toda mi vida (sobretodo con Metemáticas...). Este capi estaba ya terminado antes de que entrara a clases pero no pude actualizar antes. Con todo esto, me será aun más dificil actualizar rápido y constante, pero aprobeché esta fin de semana largo (gracias a las fiestas patrias de mi país ¡VIVA MÉXICO!) para actualizar, pero actualizaré más o menos cada día 15 de cada mes, pues me he propuesto terminar este fic.

Sin duda se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo esta un poquito subidín de tono, y espero que no afecte la integridad de algunos. Tienía que escribirlo porque no es solo el enamoramiento el que define el amor, también el deseo entre muchas otras cosas, claro está.

Ánimo, apenas estamos empezando y hay que ponerle ganas.

BESOS

Maranine.


	5. Capítulo 5: El Sello del PájaroEnjaulado

**Capítulo 5**

**El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado**

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y el dolor que sentía era punzante. Sentía que si tobillo le palpitaba y que, a pesar de eso, su pie se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío. Trató de ponerse en pie pero el dolor en el tobillo derecho se lo impidió, dejándose caer. Sin embargo, antes de que el resto de su cuerpo tocara el suelo y se lastimara más, unos brazos la sostuvieron fuertemente.

—N-Neji-oniisan… —lo miró a la cara y pudo apreciar que él mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Pue-puedes a-abrirlos.

Se había sonrojado. Que su primo se tomara la delicadeza de no invadir su espacio la alagaba, pero se preguntó cómo la había alcanzado antes de que tocara la tierra. Él abrió los ojos dejando que se notase su preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

—No es nada —contestó la joven kounochi sonriendo dulcemente a pesar del dolor que la azotaba — ¿Podrias…?

— ¡Oh, sí! Claro… —desde que atajara hábilmente la caída de la muchacha, Neji llevaba esos segundos rodeándola con sus brazos, convenientemente abrazándola. Cuando ella se lo manifestó, un fugaz sonrojo se coló por su rostro, si bien lo supo ocultar.

En cuanto su primo la soltó y volvió a asentar sus dos pies en el suelo, de nuevo sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a doblarse te fácilmente ante el dolor. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta que sintió el característico sabor de la sangre, a hierro. Se tambaleó y su primo se vio obligado a volver a sostenerla, preocupándose aún más.

—Está muy pálida, Hinata-sama ¿Qué lado es? —preguntó obviando que el dolor de la muchacha recaía sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—E-es el de-derech-cho. E-el tobi-billo —tartamudeó tratando de que su voz no sonara tan cortada, producto del llanto que casi no podía aguantar.

Delicadamente, su primo la colocó en el suelo, arrodillándose junto a ella. Tomó con cuidado el pie derecho y lo examinó: los dedos estaban helados, mientras que el tobillo estaba ardiendo y cada vez se hinchaba más.

—Voy a moverlo, Hinata-sama —dijo serio e hizo mover en círculos pequeños el tobillo, provocando que su prima exclamara de dolor.

—"_Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte"_ —las lágrimas incontenibles rodaban por sus mejillas. En esos momentos de dolor, los pensamientos pesimistas rodaban por su cabeza, nublando su auto control y haciendo que lágrimas de frustración se sumaran a las de dolor.

—Parece que es solo una torcedura —murmuró Neji más par sí mismo que para Hinata —. Sin embargo, este no es un lugar indicado para atenderla adecuadamente.

La tomó entre sus brazos, pero sin provocar ninguna reacción en su cuerpo, producto de la preocupación que sentía. Tenía la culpa: por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, su prima se había sentido inhibida y se había apresurado en vestirse, lastimándose dolorosamente. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a Hyuuga Manor, cuidando que Hinata no se sintiera más incómoda por el dolor.

—Esto… ¿Neji-oniisan? —A pesar de lo pálida que estaba por el dolor, un ligero rubor cruzó su cara — Gracias.

No hubo respuesta. Al parecer, Neji estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se había percatado de las palabras de su prima. Seguía caminando rápidamente, hasta que divisó el término del bosque.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba realmente preocupada. Ya era normal que ellos llegaran a casa un poco más tarde del anochecer, pero ese día estaban verdaderamente retrasados. Sin contar lo agobiada que se sentía por el calor que hacía, estaba más que molesta. Ese hombre que se hacía llamar su primo y protector de su hermana, estaba ocupando deliberadamente su tiempo y a ella casi no le veía.

Más de una vez la había exigido que pasara más tiempo con ella, que la acompañase siquiera en el camino de regreso de la Academia, pero su hermana la había respondido con una sonrisa, diciendo:

—"_Comprende, Hanabi-chan. Tengo que entrenar duro por el clan."_

Bufó. Entrenar… sí, lo comprendía. Ella también entrenaba duro, pero… ¿con _ese? Ese_ que casi la había matado. _Ese_ que los había odiado. _Ese_ que era miembro del Bouke. _Ese_. Y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta: su odio y su rencor se habían intensificado. Y no solo por las razones anteriores. También porque, en esos últimos días, su hermana había estado más feliz de lo habitual y aparentemente no había razón.

Pero ella lo sabía y lo repudiaba. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera apartar de su lado a su hermana la daba asco, por cercano que fuese. No importaba quien fuera, lo odiaría con toda su alma. Así fuera Naruto, Kiba-sempai o Shino-sempai o cualquiera, lo odiaría si alguno se atrevía a apartar a su hermana. Y con más razón si era Neji.

¡Oh, sí! Lo despedazaría, destrozaría y le haría cualquier cosa con sus propias manos si llegaba a atreverse a tocar a su hermana mayor. Porque si bien era el Genio del Clan Hyuuga, admirado hasta por su padre, ella tenía un arma contra la que él ni ningún otro Bouke podría oponer resistencia siquiera. Ella sabía cómo activar el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

Y lo usaría en toda su contra. Sonrió. El hecho de causarle dolor a quien la había lastimado indirectamente la seducía, y mucho.

Desesperada, activó su Byakugan. Fácilmente pudo divisar a su primo llevando en sus brazos a su inconsciente hermana. La sangre le hirvió. Ese desgraciado había cometido la tremenda tontería al lastimar a su hermana una vez, que la segunda ya era demasiado como para perdonarlo.

No lo haría, no lo haría, en definitiva no lo perdonaría. Ese maldito conocería el poder de su furia. Y vendría a pedirles perdón de rodillas a ambas, pero aún así no lo haría, ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Neji-oniisan? —Hinata ya no sentía dolor, así que su respiración se encontraba más regulada — ¿Po-podrías bajarme por favor? Ya me siento mejor…

— ¿Está segura, Hinata-sama? —Neji interrumpió su labor para escrutar los ojos de su prima.

En el momento en que ella asintió, Neji la bajó delicadamente de sus fuertes brazos y dejó que los pies femeninos tocaran en suelo.

Pero sus rodillas se doblaron al instante. No era que ya no sintiera dolor, era que ya no sentía su pie derecho a causa de ello. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior y un hilito de sangre se escurrió por su barbilla. Neji la sostuvo un momento, realmente preocupado. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó y se esforzó en caminar sola, pero no podía. Los pocos pasos que dio fueron muy inseguros y se tambaleó varias veces, provocando que casi cayera.

—Permítame ayudarla, por favor —se estaba comportando totalmente diferente a como era habitual, pero poco le importó. Hizo que su compañera pasara un brazo por sus hombros y la tomó de la cintura para sostenerla si llegaba a caerse — ¿Así está bien?

—S-sí.

Caminaron el poco tramo que quedaba hacia la casa y pronto se encontraron con la fúrica figura de Hanabi.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. Los dos expresaban lo mismos el uno hacia el otro. Ambos conocían sus sentimientos. Ambos se desafiaban. Los dos estaban consientes de lo que sucedía. Ambos sabían por qué y por quién luchaban.

— ¿Qué la hiciste a mi hermana? —siseó entre dientes.

No hubo respuesta. Contando con la distancia que había y el volumen que utilizó, era de suponer que Neji no la hubiera escuchado, pero ella sabía que sí.

—Neji-oniisan ¿Y tu protector? —una incomodísima Hinata interrumpió la guerra de miradas —. Los más probable es que lo hallas dejado en el bosque ¿Por qué no…?

—No —sin mirarla, la sostenía de la cintura fuertemente —. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme que la atienda correctamente.

La mirada de Hanabi cambió de una de furia a una de ira y odio contenido. En ese momento Hinata temió que su hermanita pequeña sobrepasara su auto control y rezó para que no fuera así.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? —estaba temblando de la ira que sentía Hanabi. Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

De nuevo el silencio fue su respuesta y eso la enfureció aún más. Desesperada e iracunda, colocó sus manos en la sencilla posición que la había mostrado Motoi-san…

—Hanabi-chan, ya estoy bien… —suplicó una asustadísima Hinata.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te creo! —La niña movió la cabeza, desquiciada —¡Él fue! ¡Yo lo sé! Yo lo sé…

Ahora la furia y el veneno se extendían por el cuerpo de Neji. Le estaban dando ganas de enseñarle a esa niñita lo que realmente eran el odio y el poder, pero se contuvo porque tenía miedo de soltar a Hinata.

De repente, un fugaz rayo cruzó su mirada y un dolor atroz azotó su cabeza. Sentía que una espada invisible atravesaba una y otra vez la cabeza. Se quedó ciego. Se quedó sordo. Se quedó mucho. Ya no sentía otra cosa que no fuera la cabeza. No podía respirar. No gritó, no se retorció. Simplemente, se desmayó.

El cuerpo inerte de su querido primo cayó sobre el suyo. Se olvidó de su propio dolor y trató de acomodarlo de tal manera que fuera más cómodo para él. Todo fue en un segundo. Le acarició la frente descubierta tratando de comprender qué rayos había pasado.

—Hanabi-chan… ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Hinata con estupor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Esto no es otra cosa más que la primera vez que se le activa el Sello a Neji-san, señorita —decía la Bouke llamada Naoko a una preocupada Hinata mientras le servía el desayuno—. No esté angustiada, él se podrá bien.

— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —se lamentó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Si tan solo hubiera…!

—La palabra hubiera no existe, Hinata-sama —la aludida volteó a verla sorprendida y Naoko se sonrojó —. Me lo dijo Neji-san hace poco…

— ¿En qué circunstancia te lo dijo? —una fuerza increíble y desconocida impulsaba a Hinata a hablar de una manera poco usual en ella.

—N-no lo recuerdo —la muchacha era un poco más grande que Hanabi, pero era igual de insegura que Hinata.

—Lo siento —las lágrimas se hicieron de nuevo presentes en los ojos de la Souke—. Es que… es que…

—Yo no sé mucho sobre eso —Naoko se sentó tímidamente junto a Hinata en la mesa —. La verdad, el que conocía más sobre el Sello de Pájaro Enjaulado era mi padre, ya que, entre el Bouke, es un tema prohibido.

— ¿Por qué? —a pesar de que Hinata sabía la razón, quería que algún Bouke se lo confirmara.

—Verá Hinata-sama, el Sello es la razón de todo nuestro dolor y el producto de todo nuestro sacrificio —Hinata pudo notar la mirada triste y angustiada de su compañera y, tratando de reconfortarla, le tomó delicadamente la mano —. Todo Bouke en su momento le resiente.

—Yo… de verdad, lo siento —no tenía palabras. Realmente le dolía ver a su familia así de separada. La frialdad y resentimiento estaban matando poco a poco sus corazones.

—No lo entiendo —Naoko hablaba más para sí que para Hinata —. A mi parecer, todo este tiempo alguien ha estado evitando que se le activara el Sello a Neji-san, pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué permitió que sucediera ahora?

Ella tampoco entendía. Era cierto que ella nunca había presenciado la primera activación de un Sello, tampoco que Neji se retorciera de dolor en toda su vida. Pero había dado por sentado que él ya había pasado por todo eso y no se había preocupado.

Y por eso se hundió más en la tristeza y desesperación ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Qué tonta y qué estúpida! ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de evitarlo? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no pudo protegerlo ahora ella? Él siempre había estado ahí para ella, y ella solo… solo…

—Naoko —Hinata sacudió la mano de su acompañante con desesperación — ¿A qué te refieres con que es la primera vez que se la activa el Sello a Neji-oniisan?

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida.

—A eso precisamente —dijo Naoko con timidez—. Nunca antes le se había activado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —la Souke tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y, por primera vez, no temblaba de nervios.

—M-me metí en una conversación que él sostenía con mi hermano hace tres días —la muchacha no la miraba a la cara de vergüenza —. Ni a Neji-san ni a mi hermano les agradó mucho pero…

Hinata se levantó de la mesa sin probar bocado. Tenía… tenía que saber más pero… ¿a quien recurrir? Su padre había salido de recientemente de misión, llevándose con él a casi todos lo miembros del Consejo, excepto… excepto…

—Lo siento Naoko-chan, pero tengo algo que atender —dijo Hinata mientras salía del comedor.

—N-no se preocupe, Hinata-sama —el color subió a las mejillas de la niña —. Naoko-chan…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Se encontraba sentada, esperando en el salón el hombre que minutos antes había citado en ese lugar. Frente a sí estaba una bandeja con el té y los dulces que ella misma había preparado. Estaba impaciente, algo raro en ella, y la preocupación seguía azotándola.

En su mente solo estaba una persona y la problemática situación en la que se encontraba ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sus labios articulaban en silencio el nombre de esa persona.

En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver al maduro hombre que había citado, mismo que le enseñara a Hanabi a activar el Sello.

—Me da gusto que halla venido, Motoi-dono —dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba para recibir a su invitado y ocultaba hábilmente su llanto.

Motoi sonrió para sí mismo. La diferencia de educación entre las dos hermanas era por demás notable. Hinata había tenido la delicadeza de pedirle una cita para hablar con él, a diferencia de su hermana menor que había irrumpido en sus aposentos como si fuera dueña de todo. Caminó hacia la muchacha y le indicó que se sentara.

— ¿Para qué quería verme, Hinata-sama? —a pesar de ser miembro del Consejo del Clan Hyuuga, Motoi se sentía obligado a tratar con el mismo respeto a Hinata como con Hiashi.

—La pedí que vieniera, Motoi-dono, porque necesito hablar con usted acerca de un tema que me inquieta mucho.

—Es correcto —dijo Motoi satisfecho — que el heredero, en este caso, heredera del clan busque a los miembros del Consejo para aclarar sus dudas.

En otra circunstancia, Hinata pudo haberse sentido orgullosa de sí misma, aquel comentario podía haberle dado ánimos para seguir luchando por el Clan Hyuuga, pero en ese momento solo una cosa podía ocupar su pensamiento.

—Necesito que me hable sobre el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado —dijo lenta y tímidamente después de tomar un poco de té.

Motoi dejó su taza en la bandeja, desilusionado ¿Por qué esas niñas tenían tanto interés en ese tema?

—Y supongo que no recurres a tu padre porque está en una misión —espetó dejando de lado el respeto.

—Exactamente —respondió Hinata ignorando el cabio de actitud del maduro consejero.

— ¿Eres tan tonta que ni siquiera sabes cómo activarlo? —Motoi se mofaba en voz alta, pero en su interior se sentía muy desanimado respecto a Hinata.

—Y-yo… —el color acudió a la cara de Hinata y empezó a jugar con sus dedos disimuladamente —… ¡cla-claro que sé!

Era verdad. Cuando tenía doce años, después de dos meses de su desastroso enfrentamiento con Neji, su padre la había obligado a aprender a activar el Sello. Pero no estaba segura si había sido la influencia de él o ella misma la que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de no utilizar ese medio jamás.

— ¿Entonces? —el hombre estaba desconcertado y sentía un extraño cosquilleo parecido al arrepentimiento.

—Necesito, si no es mucha molestia Motoi-dono, que me explique qué es lo que le sucede a un Bouke cuando se le activa el Sello.

El aludido se desconcertó aún más ¿Por qué quería saber eso? Tomó un dulce distraídamente y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-sama? —dijo seriamente mirando a la muchacha.

—N-nada. Es solo… que tengo curiosidad…

—Está bien —el anciano tomó un sorbo de té —. Es muy simple: en el momento que se activa, el Sello se encarga de destruir neuronas del cerebro, provocando con el prolongado y continuo uso la muerte del portador —recitó con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Eso… es horrible! —la palidez de Hinata era mortífera y Motoi tuvo una fugaz sospecha —. Y… ¿qué es lo que sucede cuando se activa por primera vez?

—Depende de la persona —contestó Motoi con el ceño fruncido —. También de la edad en que sea activado por primera vez. Generalmente, después de la activación, el portador sufre una serie de reacciones que dependen de la fuerza y de la edad que tenga —a raíz de la extrañada mirada de Hinata, Motoi carraspeó —. Un ejemplo: un niño Bouke al que recientemente le ha sido implantado el Sello y apenas está aprendiendo técnicas Hyuuga, se le activa el Sello por primera vez, resistirá y se repondrá más rápido que un ninja Hyuuga hecho y derecho, pues su mente es más débil y provocará menos daños.

"En un ninja Hyuuga adulto es todo lo contrario, su mente es mucho más fuerte y el Sello provocará más daño por eso. Inclusive si la edad llega a sobrepasar los veintitrés años podría llegar a morir — Motoi pudo percibir fácilmente la angustia de la joven heredera —. Pero recuerde que solo es aplicable si es la primera vez que se activa el Sello.

—Y… ¿sufre algún daño en su manera de pensar o…? —atinó a decir la asustada muchacha.

—No. En esa circunstancia en ambos casos es igual —el maduro consejero no podía dejar de mirarla con interés —. Su manera de actuar y pensar quedan intactas si es la primera vez y, si su uso es continuo, como ya he dicho, el Bouke simplemente muere.

Hinata temblaba de miedo. Su querido primo tal vez no despertara del profundo sueño en el que se había hundido desde el día anterior. No… no… él no… ¡ÉL NO! ¡La iba a abandonar! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡NO QUERÍA!

—Discúlpeme Motoi-dono, me tengo que retirar —dijo mientras se paraba lo más rápido que podía —. Gracias por todo.

Y salió del salón. Sus pies se movieron como rayos hacia el ala Este, donde vivía todo el Bouke, más específicamente, a la habitación de Neji y en cuestión de minutos estaba allí.

—Gracias, Naoko-chan — le dijo a la única persona que se encontraba sentada junto a la cama de Neji —. Yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

La niña se levantó con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa. Ella nunca creyó que su adorada Hinata-sama pudiera tener ese tono y no expresara ninguna otra emoción más que miedo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminó como zombi había la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella. Hinata tocó con delicadeza el rostro sudoroso de su primo y comprobó que tenía fiebre. Se levantó y llenó una palangana con agua fría y remojó un paño en ella tratando de olvidar las terribles palabras que Motoi le había dicho.

Puso el paño en la descubierta frente de Neji y se volvió a arrodillar junto a la cama, tocando de nuevo el inerte cuerpo del joven. Las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos y escaparon redando por sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su llanto era de desesperación e impotencia y no de frustración.

— ¡Por favor, Neji! —No sabía porqué, pero llamarle con el típico y cariñoso apelativo le sonaba repulsivo — ¡Por favor!

Y así se pasó toda la tarde y noche: a un lado de la cama en dónde descansaba el cuerpo de Neji, rogándole con todas sus lágrimas que despertara. Y es que sin él se estaba sintiendo cada vez más sola. Su mundo se estaba reduciendo a estar junto a esa cama. No quería moverse de allí esta ver otra vez la luz de los ojos de su primo. Y sabía que no sería feliz si él la abandonaba.

La sola idea la desgarraba ¡No podía! ¡No lo soportaría!

—Por favor… —suplicó de nuevo con su ya fantasmal voz —… Neji, por favor… yo… yo te…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ho-hola... ¿Están ahí? ¡¡HOLA!! Ehmmm... Primero que nada les debo una gran, enorme, GIGANTESCA DISCULPA, sé que más de un mes de atraso en la actualización no es para nada justo, tanto para mi como para ustedes. Y no es que intente justificarme, ¡pero realmente la escuela me está matando! Y no son solo los estudios, bueno sería si solo fuera eso, sino que también están entrando una serie de reformas en la filosofía de la escuela que a todas nos tienen un poco desconcertadas, por no decir que a mi me tienen asustada.

Eso conlleva la presencia de cierto personaje que no estoy lista para enfrentar y que desearía desaparecer, mandarlo por donde vino y olvidarme de lo que me está haciendo pasar: se trata de, nada más y nada menos, que del alter ego de Inuyasha en mi vida; apareció de repente, orgulloso, posesivo, salvaje, cínico, odioso, desgraciado, tonto, patético... ¡ARG! ¡Como lo odio! Sé que suena estúpido y que está fuera de lugar comentárselo a ustedes pero... creo que me estoy desahogando, jajaja.

Otro asunto por el que no pude actualizar antes, es porque estoy comenzando un proyecto realmente ambisioso con mi mejor amiga; no creo publicarlo aquí, porque se trata de una historia netamente original, y si lo hago, mi mejor amiga solo me permitiría publicar fragmentos y eso no se me hace justo para ustedes... a menos que le haga trampa, jajaja (quedrá entre nosotros ¿verdad?). Y respecto a los otros preyectos que había comentado... por esa misma razón se quedarán estancados.

Hablando de otra cosa... ¡¡Muchisimas graicas por todos sus reviews!! De verdad, no tienen idea de cuánto me animan a seguir adelante. Son tan... tan... especiales que lo único que me queda en labios es GRACIAS. Realmente me gustaría contestar todos y cada uno aquí, pero por reglas de la página no puedo y esto se haría eterno, jejeje. Pero algo que no puedo dejar pasar es la pregunta de tsunade25, que quiere saber a qué me refiero con que lo quiero acabar: es sencillo tsunade: quiero terminar este fic, llegar a un buen final y sentirme satisfecha con él, ¡NO DEJARLO A MEDIAS NI HACERLO ETERNO!... ejem, lo siento, no contra ti; lo cierto es que siempre me he caracterizado por dejar a medias mis fics, abandonando a mis lectores, y no quiero que eso pase ahora ¿me explico?

Sin otra cosa con qué marearlos, aviso que actualizaré a lo mejor el mero día 15 o más tarde, pero no después de Navidad, pero por si acaso... ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

BESOS

Maranine


	6. Capítulo 6: Los gemelos Hyuuga

**Capítulo 6**

**Los gemelos Hyuuga**

Estaba realmente exasperado ¡Tres días! ¡Tres malditos días había salido a una misión especial y cuando regresaba la mansión no estaba en perfecto orden! Claro, todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, como siempre. Todo excepto dos pequeñas pero importantísimas cosas. Y esas dos faltas servían para desequilibrar la perfecta armonía que se vivía en la mansión.

Faltaban esas dos únicas cosas que aun lo mantenían con vida. Porque si no fuera por ellas ya estaría hundido en la más profunda depresión, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Dentro de todo, ser el jefe del Clan era más maldición que bendición. Gracias a eso había ido perdiendo poco a poco las únicas personas que amaba realmente, aunque siempre separado de ella por esa cortina que desde que había nacido la habían impuesto.

Desde que lo habían nombrado heredero directo, se había ido quedando solo a causa de la partida de las personas que más quería: primero su madre, cuando Hizashi y él tenían apenas tres años; luego su padre, trece años después; luego había venido la muerte que más le dolía: la de su hermano gemelo, Hizashi, que había muerto para salvarle la vida a él, Hiashi, y que por esa razón había abandonado a Neji, su único hijo, y a su enfermiza esposa; y finalmente, la muerte de Hinari, su amadísima cónyuge, que había muerto inmediatamente después de haberle entregado a su última hija, Hanabi.

Ella y su primogénita eran la razón por la cual no se dejaba caer en la desesperación que continuamente le oprimía el pecho. Hanabi era la joven imagen de su personalidad decisiva y fuerte, aunque brusca y a veces incoherente, que lo había caracterizado desde pequeño; además, llevaba en sus facciones generaciones y generaciones de severos rasgos Hyuuga que hacían indudable su pureza genealógica. Por eso, el prudente Hiashi había dejado caer sobre los hombros de su hija menor la dureza de su educación, pues sabía que Hanabi la resistiría con fuerza, confiriéndole así su silenciosa confianza.

El caso de Hinata era completamente lo opuesto. Ella era la viva imagen, en cuerpo y alma, de su adorada Hinari. Todo en ella era suave y dulce, pero con la fuerza y resistencia de la determinación. De pequeña frágil e insegura, Hiashi se rindió a impartirle su dura educación por miedo a corromper la limpieza de los sentimientos de su hija; sin poder evitar hacerlo de la manera dura y fría que lo caracterizaba, por no conocer otra. Pero a pesar de la frustración que continuamente le causaba su primera hija, la amaba profundamente y era, en el más estricto secreto, su favorita de las dos.

Pero, contrario a sus sentimientos, se abstenía de tenerla cerca, por miedo a que le sucediera lo mismo que a todos los seres a los que les había conferido su cariño sin condiciones y luego perderla.

Por eso, no saber en dónde se encontraba su primogénita le hacía sentirse impaciente, preocupado. Mandó a dos miembros del Bouke a buscar a ambas herederas y se sentó a esperar noticias en la biblioteca de la mansión, tratando de serenarse

**0-0-0-0-0**

El llanto recorría abrazador sus mejillas ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Por qué había albergado tanto odio en su interior? Sabía lo que había hecho y ahora no estaría tan arrepentida de no haber sido por la cara que había puesto su hermana mayor al darse cuenta de sus actos.

Y ahora lloraba tan desconsoladamente porque sabía que su adorada hermana ya no la quería, al menos no como antes. Sabía que recibiría un castigo cuando su padre se enterase de lo que había hecho, pues por eso no le había enseñado nada sobre el Sello… Sabía que Hinata no la perdonaría, porque ella misma y mucho menos lo haría Neji.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía pensando que él se lo tenía bien merecido. De acuerdo, en ese momento, Neji no había hecho nada malo, pero ya era hora de que recibiera su ganado castigo por casi haber matado a su Hinata-oneesan. Alguien tenía que vengar el dolor que ese maldito hombre había provocado, y si Hinata no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, Hanabi se sentía satisfecha porque ella sí que se había vangado.

Pero ¡oh maldita culpa! El ver la pena y preocupación reflejadas en la dulce cara de su hermana le hacía sentir una culpa enorme, consumiéndola en vida. Por eso estaba escondida en lo más profundo de su habitación, detrás de una puerta secreta que solo una persona conocía de su existencia, aparte de ella misma. Sabía que esa persona no la iría a buscar, pero se negaba a salir de su escondite por voluntad propia.

Escuchó a un miembro del Clan entrar en su habitación y llamarla por su nombre, pero Hanabi no respondió. Si su hermana no iba a buscarla en persona y ella se negaba a salir popr sí misma, mucho menos respondería al llamado de alguien a quien no reconocía.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El hombre salió pensativo de la habitación de la pequeña niña y se encaminó a informarle a un frustrado Hiashi la situación en que se encontraba el lugar privado de Hanabi.

—Están todas y cada una de sus cosas, Hiashi-sama. No hay indicios de que haya salido de los terrenos Hyuuga.

—Bien —dijo el serio jefe —. Retírate.

El Bouke se retiró, no sin antes haberle dedicado una profunda reverencia. Hiashi se levantó de su asiento tratando de bloquear los aprehensivos pensamientos que amenazaban con atormentarlo más. Bueno, al menos la pequeña Hanabi estaba en casa, pero ¿y su querida Hinata? Se suponía que, por ser próxima a ser nombrada heredera oficialmente, era la persona más vigilada y protegida de la mansión. Y el encargado principal de esa misión era su sobrino Neji…

¡Cierto! ¡Neji! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Trató de reprimir el bufido que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios y mandó a llamar enseguida a otro Bouke para que trajera a Neji cuanto antes.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo Bouke estuvo de regreso en la biblioteca antes que ningún otro. Se le notaba nervioso y traía cara de circunstancias. Le permitió entrar y lo interrogó:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Neji?

—Verá, Hiashi-sama… —el hombre tenía la mirada clavada en el piso —… encontré a Neji-sama*, pero su estado está muy delicado…

Ese fue el tercer golpe del día para la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga y, en reacción a eso, su ceño se hizo más profundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé realmente —contestó el Bouke —. Mis compañeros no me han permitido entrar a su habitación. Me han dicho que un miembro del Souke ha dado instrucciones de que Neji-sama se mantenga en su habitación a puerta cerrada…

— ¿Un Souke? ¿Has dicho un Souke? —lo interrumpió Hiashi.

—Sí, mi señor.

–Bien, puedes retirarte, yo mismo iré a ver qué sucede en el Ala Este. —Hiashi, lejos de sentirse más tranquilo, se dispuso a atender ese asunto.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata se negaba a despegarse del lado de la cama de su primo. Su tez estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal y unas enormes ojeras se cernían bajo sus tiernos ojos. Ciertamente, había sido ella la que había dado órdenes de que las puertas de la habitación de Neji solo se abrieran para ella, por miedo a que la delicada situación de su primo se difundiera entre los miembros del Bouke y propiciara a que hubiera rumores y faltas de respeto.

Además, estar cerca del durmiente Neji le permitía analizar a fondo sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. No era que no los aceptara, al contrario, pero se le hacía difícil creer que no su hubiera dado cuenta antes. Era verdad, no llevaba toda la vida amándolo de la misma manera, pero estaba más que segura de la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Si bien, también había notado que no podía evitar compararlos con aquellos sentimientos que había tenido hacia Naruto, en su momento confundidos por muchos –hasta por ella misma– como amor. Lo que sentía por Neji era inexplicable, fogoso, fuerte, grande… le sorprendía que algo así cupiera entero en su cuerpo. No solo se sentía desmaya, se sentía desfallecer cuando simplemente pensaba en él.

Sin embargo, estaba hecha todo un revoltijo de emociones: no podía entregarse a la felicidad de sentirse enamorada porque su amado estaba terriblemente enfermo; tampoco podía estar segura de que sus sentimientos fueran los correctos, pues era su primo y era casi seguro que él no la correspondiera de la manera que ella deseaba; y, a pesar de que casi todos sus pensamientos revoloteaban en Neji, también se sentía inquieta por su hermana Hanabi, pues creía que había sido un poco brusco con su primera reacción ante las circunstancias.

Ese par de días se había dedicado fervientemente al cuidado de Neji y éste, para su alivio, había mejorado considerablemente en las últimas horas. Seguía teniendo fiebre, pero ya no estaba inerte y a veces su cuerpo se movía en leves espasmos mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Eso era bueno porque significaba que su mente se estaba recuperando del invasivo ataque y su subconsciente comenzaba a reaccionar, formando sueños. No veía la hora en que él abriera los ojos.

Se dedicaba a limpiarle el sudor y procurar que estuviera cómodo, poniendo paños de agua fría por el cuerpo masculino, sin atreverse a darle un verdadero baño helado por temor a no aguantar el peso muerto de su primo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sin mucho éxito, trataba de ignorar el temblor en sus piernas que se le estaba haciendo presente cada vez que se acercaba más al Ala Este de la Mansión Hyuuga. Curiosamente, el saber que se dirigía hacia ese lugar de la mansión con la razón de verificar el delicado estado de salud de su sobrino, le traía muy malos recuerdos

**FLASH BACK**

Sus pies se movían con una rapidez inusitada. El aturdimiento que en ese momento estaba sintiendo no le permitía pensar con claridad. Su amigo en secreto, su protector más directo, su hermano gemelo estaba en sus últimas horas de vida. Y todo para protegerlo a él, Hiashi.

Y ahora se movía con mucha prisa a través de los pasillos del Ala Este de Hyuuga Manor ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida y triste de todos los Bouke que se encontraba en su camino. No podía describir lo que sentía , pues el remilino de emociones lo mareaba constantemente, provocando tal presión que creía pronto iba a explotar.

Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación, respiró profundamente y la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre idéntico a él, su hermano gemelo Hizashi, tendido sobre una cama en paralelo a la puerta. Dándole la espalda, estaba una menuda mujer de largo cabello negro. Carraspeó y la esposa de su hermano se dio la vuelta para verlo.

— ¡Hiashi-sama! —exclamó la mujer mientras bajaba la mirada, pero el aludido pudo notar la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

—Déjanos solos, Rei –ordenó Hiashi, sin embargo lo hizo en un tono muy bajo.

Sin decir palabra, la mujer se levantó de su lugar, le dio una última mirada a su esposo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir sumisamente de la habitación. Antes de que Rei pasara a su lado, Hiashi tuvo el impulso de palmearle el hombro en gesto de apoyo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y la dejó pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que terminara de cruzar el umbral, la Bouke tuvo un acceso de tos y Hiashi volteó ligeramente mara mirarla. Se sintió mareado de nuevo por el remolino de emociones a percatarse de la perqueñas manchas de sanges que tenía el pañuelo que su cuñada utilizaba para cubrirse la boca. Pronto estuvo consiente de lo delicada y avanzada que estaba la enfermedad de su cuñada y otro remordimiento se sumó al tifón.

Cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, se apresuró en ocupar el lugar vacio que había dejado la esposa de Hizashi y contempló pensativamente el rostro demacrado de éste último: estaba blanco como una hoja, los ojos hundidos y con enorme ojeras, los pómulos ligeramente más salidos de la normal y la boca extremadamente reseca.

Hiashi ahogó un suspiro y volteó la cara bruscamente, molesto consigo mismo por sentir ese nudo en la garganta. Apretó los puños sobre sus fuertes muslos y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. El sentimiento de culpa se irguió de entre todos los demás, pero también un renovado sentimiento de agradecimiento se coló por su pecho.

—Hiashi… sama.

El llamado abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, pero disimulándolo a la perfección, y pudo apreciar que su hermano gemelo los había abierto ligera y trabajosamente y lo estaba observando. Hasta ese momento se pudo dar plena cuenta de los efectivos y dolorosos que eran los venenos prohibidos del Clan Hyuuga y otra vez se sintió culpable ¿por qué no podían darle a su hermano una muerte rápida y cálida? Así Hizashi no sufría tanto…

El hombre agonizante abrió los secos labios, intentando mojárselos para poder hablar.

—Hiashi… — murmuró dificultosamente — Hiashi-sama…yo…

En respuesta, él solo lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No me llames así.

—Únicamente cuando estamos solos… puedo llamarte hermano… ¿verdad? —dijo su gemelo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Lástima… lástima que solo haya… sido en contadas… ocaciones.

Hiashi guardó silencio. Sí, muy pocas veces habían estado por completo solos cuando eran niños y, cuando crecieron y él se convirtió en el líder del Clan Hyuuga, su distanciamiento se hizo más que evidente, pero era como debía ser.

Sí… como debía ser. Desde siempre, el Clan Hyuuga se ha caracterizado por ser precisamente eso: un clan. Un clan unido por los fríos lazos de la ambición e instinto de supervivencia. Todos interesados por la gloria del mismo pero nunca por el bienestar integral de todos y cada unos de sus miembros. Solo buscando poder y deber sin ponerse a reflexionar que se arrastraban a ellos mismos en su loca carrera por llegar antes a la cima.

No eran una familia; pero solo unos cuantos, muy pocos, sabían que alguna vez lo habían sido. Y entre ellos estaban Hiashi y Hizashi, que tenían un lazo invisible para cualquier ajeno, pero más fuerte que el hierro. Casi nunca habían conversado, pero no era necesario pues ambos sabían que se querían mutuamente y que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida el uno por el otro; no por nada el destino había querido que ambos estuvieran juntos en el vientre materno. Tenían mucho en común, aunque ninguno de los dos lo manifestaba.

Y pese a todos los improperios de las normas sin escribir del Clan, existían amores prohibidos: fraternidad, como la que vivían los gemelos Hyuuga; paternidad, como se sentían ambos con sus respectivos hijos; amistad, igual a la que llevaban en secreto Hinari y su dama de compañía, Tsuki; y, finalmente, amor, inclusive dentro de un matrimonio arreglado.

—Hiashi… yo… —Hizashi levantó una mano temblorosa para tomar la de su hermano — quiero perdirte… un impertinente favor.

Su interlocutor guardaba un sereno silencio, como dejándolo continuar. Pero después de varios minutos, Hiashi decidió tranquilizar a su hermano gemelo.

—Yo decidiré si es impertinente o no —dijo en un tono sutilmente autoritario.

Hizashi asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando esa exacta respuesta de parte de su hermano y continuó:

—Te pido… que por favor…, mi esposa Rei también… pronto se irá… y Neji… Neji se quedará so-solo…, y te pido… por favor… ¡cuida de él! —dijo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojerosos y entrecerrados ojos.

Hiashi volvió a sorprenderse un poco, pero sonrió para sus adentros. En realidad, ése era un favor que, en especial él, consideraba en absoluto impertinente.

**FLASH BACK END**

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, Hiashi llegó al pasillo dónde se encontraba la habitación de su sobrino y enseguida pudo ver a dos Boukes en los flancos de la puerta. Se acercó a ellos en forma soberbia y los miró con dureza.

—Olviden sus instrucciones. Retírense a sus respectivas labores.

Ambos Bouke, una pareja de mujer y hombre, se miraron durante una milésima de segundo dudando, pero se retiraron sumisamente, dejándolo solo frente a la puerta. Y antes de abrirla, trató de agudizar su oído para escuchar algún movimiento, pero, o no lo hubo, o a su sentido le faltaba práctica. En fin, abrió la puerta y lo siguiente que vio lo dejó de nuevo mareado, como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo sin poder ocultar su estupefacción.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y separó su mano del cuerpo de su primo, levemente pasmada de la presencia de su padre. Tensó un poco los músculos de su cuello para acordarse de nunca bajar la mirada y se levantó con una rápida fluidez que hasta a ella misma asombró. Sin darse vuelta, busco la cara de su primo, imaginando la mirada de silencioso apoyo que le brindaría Neji en ese momento. Tratando todavía de relajarse, le dio la cara a Hiashi.

—Lamento que se encontrara con esta escena a su regreso, padre —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sin un pizca de duda —Tenía la esperanza de que Neji… —suspiró tratando de no olvidar el sufijo que siempre le daba al nombre del muchacho —…-oniisan despertara y se recuperara completamente antes de su retorno.

Hiashi cerró los ojos durante un breve segundo, calmando su preocupación por su primogénita pero sintiendo una suave punzada de ansiedad a causa de estado de Neji.

—Bien. Explícame la situación —ordenó a su hija asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Hinata dudó un momento, pero lo pero observó intensamente a su progenitor.

—Son los efectos secundarios del Sello —comenzó sin apartar la mirada de la de su padre —. Hace casi tres días que está en este estado. Sin embargo, en este momento, ya está mejor: la fiebre ha remitido bastante y ya se mueve.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Hiashi negándose a creer lo que su hija le decía —¿Efectos secundarios del Sello?

—Sí —respondió Hinata cerrando los ojos, aún tratando de mantenerse lo más entera posible —. Hace tres días se le activó por primera vez el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado a Neji-oniisan —continuó sin abrir los ojos y sin percatarse del efecto que causaban sus palabras sobre su padre.

Hiashi volvió a sentir el remolino de emociones azotar su interior. Observó el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama de Neji y recordó de nuevo el día pesaroso de la muerte de su hermano.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**FLASH BACK**

La lluvia caía con vehemencia en Konoha y casi no permitía ver a los habitantes de la aldea. Si no estuviera tan nublado se podrían ver los matices caprichosos del crepúsculo. Sin embargo, el cielo encapotado había convertido el día en gris desde en la mañana.

La excepción no era los terrenos de la Mansión Hyuuga, que también estaba ensombrecida, pero no solo por la enérgica lluvia. En el lugar más apartado de los desiertos jardines, se encontraba caminando elegantemente un hombre en dirección al bosque. Pronto se internó en él y desapareció de la vista de cualquier observador que estuviera en la mansión.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de Hizashi, y esa era la primera vez que Hiashi se internaba en el bosque en dirección al Templo Hyuuga a visitar el recuerdo de su hermano, pues no se le podía llamar tumba porque no estaba el cuerpo. Al llegar frente al sencillo monumento, al lado de otro todavía más sencillo y un montículo del tamaño de una persona tendida, a varios pasos de otros bastante más ornamentados, Hiashi se colocó de rodillas, sentado sobre sus tobillos.

Pasó bastante tiempo en silencio, dejando todos sus sentimientos fluir con el agua. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y contra su cuerpo impactaban furiosas las gruesas y frías gotas de agua. A veces su mirada se alzaba al cielo, pues no soportaba tenerla todo el tiempo sobre la fría e indiferente piedra en la que estaba grabado el nombre de su hermano gemelo.

Todavía recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Hizashi, pero no veía forma de hacerlo. Neji ya estaba marcado y, por lo tanto le era imposible tomarlo bajo su tutela alegando del potencial que tenía el niño para ser el mejor de los herederos.

—"_Por favor, hermano… no permitas que sufra… lo que yo… y muchos otros, sufrimos… Evítale ese dolor… y, cuando esté listo…, dile… dile la verdad… Él nos perdonará…, yo sé que sí…"_

¿La verdad? ¿A qué se refería Hizashi con decirle la verdad? ¿Acaso su sobrino conocía otra versión de los hechos? Bueno, como era el deseo de su hermano, le diría toda la verdad a su debido tiempo. Pero ¿qué querría decir con lo del sufrimiento? ¿Qué significado tenía?

El agua helada recorría su cuerpo pero no le importaba. Se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el lodoso suelo, en posición de sumiso respeto.

—"_A lo único que te podías haber referido con eso, hermano"_ —pensó —_", es al_ Sello _¿no es así? Bien, yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca le sea activado."_

**FLASH BACK END**

—"_Te fallé Hizashi… lo siento" —_ se lamentó el jefe del Clan Hyuuga en silencio, después de contarle a su hija su recuerdo.

Hinata guardaba silencio, manteniéndose lo más quieta posible, en parte porque no quería interrumpir a su padre en sus reflexiones y la otra porque, no sabía qué hacer. Lo que le acababa de relatar Hashi la había dejado por demás impresionada. Así que el que había estado evitando por trece años que se activara el Sello en la frente de su amado había sido nada menos que su propio padre. Y eso no tenía nada de sentido se pensaba en la relación que ella suponía habían llevado su tío y Hiashi.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Neji, sentados un poco más apartados de la cama donde él descansaba, frente a frente. Su conversación había sido larga, pero tampoco desprovista de frialdad. Hinata había visto a su padre demostrarle sus sentimientos solo una vez y sabía que nunca, nunca se volvería a repetir.

—Entonces, fue usted el que estuvo evitando… Todo este tiempo, por… —empezó temerosa, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Sí. Todo por los últimos deseos de mi hermano —dijo sin mirarla.

—P-pero yo creí… creí que… —tartamudeó Hinata perdiendo toda seguridad.

— ¿Qué mi hermano y yo nos odiábamos? —escupió él con la ironía marcada en su voz —. No voy a negar que alguna vez fue cierto, pero todo se arregló poco antes de su muerte —rectificó al notar la expresión de renovado miedo en su hija.

— ¡A-ah! —exclamó Hinata al no tener idea de qué decir.

Hiashi se levantí de su lugar frente a la Kounochi y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ahora que ya lo sabes —dijo antes de cruzar el umbral —, también será tu deber encargarte de que nunca más se le vuelva a activar el Sello a Neji —y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Hinata con el durmiente muchacho.

—Sí, padre —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

También ella se levantó de una forma majestuosa de su lugar y se acercó a Neji, arrodillándose al lado de la baja cama.

—Pero… no solo será mi deber —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la cara de su amado —. Será un placer protegerte, mi querido Neji. Porque… porque yo… te amo. —murmuró antes de colocar un tierno beso en la sudorosa frente del ninja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Es día quince... del cuarto mes del año 2009... me pregunto si mis lectores siguen pasandose por aqui para ver si algún día se me ocurría actualizar y, si lo hicieron, no estén tan enojados conmigo por mi ENORME atraso y me dejen tan siquiera un review de reclamo...

Bueeeeno, sé que prometí actualizar hace CINCO meses y lamento no haberlo hecho antes (y con tanto tiempo de espera se merecen un capítulo lirguísimo...), pero mis problemas personales no me permitían pensar en otra cosa y, a causa de eso, mi adorada Inspiración me dejó también abandonada. Pero afortunadamente me dí un respiro y todo lo que había abandonado y desacomodado para mi bienestar en ese momento regresaron a su respectivo lugar y estamos mejor que nunca, con nuevas ideas muchas ganas para darle un buen final a este fic.

Hablando de eso ¿qué les pareció? Creo que dejé abandonado a mi pobre Neji, incapacitado, tendido en una cama, y lo extrañé muchísimo. Pero bueno, creo que era necesario aclarar algunas cosas del pasado de los padres de nuestra pareja favorita y pues... ¡aquí está! Por cierto, es la primera vez que trabajo con saltos al pasado, espero que me haya salido bien y ni haya confuciones, pero si las hay, háganmelas saber para que las aclare, ya sea en la historia o por otro medio. ¡Quiero saber qué opinan! Me pareció que esta vez fue Hiashi el que se quedó con la mayor parte del capítulo y quiero saber si les gustó o les pareció aburrido... Y con los sentimientos... creo que me abstuve demasiado de describirlos. ¡Díganme lo que piensan, por favor! Estoy siendo muy repetitiva, pero... creanme que me gustaría saber si algo les transmití. Creo que tengo que dejar una aclaración de una expresión que hay en este capítulo, tal vez ustedes la sobreentiendan pero por si las dudas:

***Neji-sama:** Bueno, tomando en cuenta que Neji es el heredero del Bouke, pensé que por lo menos algunos de los miembros de la casa secundaria tendrían que tratarlo con respeto. Aparte, es el genio de Clan Hyuuga ¿por qué no tenerle admiración? Jeje, además se oye lindo...

Respecto a sus dudas del capítulo anterior: el protector de Neji no servía de nada, simplemente quise que desapareciera para tener la hermosa frente de Neji al aire... jeje. Y respecto a Hinata, sí, creo que en este capítulo está empezando a desarrollarse con mayor soltura y a ver si patea por lo menos algun trasero más adelante... jijiji ¡dije que ya tengo ideas! Y el castigo para Hanabi... uhmmm todavía no lo pienso pero ¡algo se me ocurrirá!

Sé que ya he dajado claras mis intenciones de terminar este fic pero no se preocupen, todavía falta un poco más de la mitad. Aún no viene el embrollo principal de la historia, así que tendrán que esperar más, jejeje. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios con ansias y agradesco muchísimo los que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, me animan mucho para seguir.

BESOS

Maranine


	7. Capítulo 7: Imposible

**Capítulo 7**

**Imposible**

El efecto de sus sentimientos era grande, pero la sombra de los que le profesaba a Naruto-kun los limitaba a un extremo que la exasperaba ¿Qué sentía realmente por Naruto-kun? ¿Qué era lo que veía en él? ¿Por qué cerca de él se sentía tan…? Hmm ¿cómo se sentía?

Es decir, cerca de él estaba contenta, animosa, tranquila, apoyada… exactamente igual a como anhelaba sentirse cuando estaba junto a su padre. Cerca de él se sentía como una verdadera hija, porque Naruto-kun creía en ella y la apoyaba de una manera que solamente un hermano o un padre sabían hacer. Sí… ahora entendía toda esa admiración y cariño que sentía hacia él: anhelaba que su padre fuera como Naruto-kun o tener un hermano mayor como él.

Sabía que él nunca la llegaría a amar de una manera diferente, ya que Naruto-kun no era capaz de eso. Él tenía un corazón muy grande, pues a todos lo que conocía los amaba por igual y con la misma intensidad, como si fueran hijos o hermanos. Daría la vida por cada uno de ellos sin dudarlo, y Hinata se sentía contenta de pertenecer a ese grupo. Por esa razón, Naruto-kun no podía amar a una sola persona porque, de ser así, no sería Naruto-kun.

Pero aún así la influencia de Naruto-kun sobre ella la confundía en exceso. ¿Por qué, si sus sentimientos hacia él y hacia Neji eran tan diferentes, los comparaba? Neji la hacía sentir totalmente una extraña y, al mismo tiempo, ella misma. Cuando él la miraba se sentía profundamente feliz, ansiosa, femenina, protegida, deseosa de ser amada, fuerte, valiente, mujer, paciente, sumisa, exigente, temerosa… en fin, llena de sentimientos ciertos pero contradictorios. Su interior era una maraña de emociones, el amor surgía de los rincones más ocultos de su interior, dándole sacudidas en impulsos que a ella misma sorprendían.

Deseaba conocerlo, saber qué pensaba, conocer el más profundo de sus secretos, explorar el ser de Neji, observarlo, escucharlo, descubrir hasta sus más prohibidos deseos. Anhelaba con toda la fuerza de su alma que él quisiera lo mismo que ella. Que él la amara a ella y solamente a ella. Que él sí le tuviera un amor especial y no la viera como un familiar más, otra prima, otra chica, otro… otro estorbo.

Hinata suspiró cancinamente. Eso era imposible. Era imposible que Neji la amara con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía. Imposible que él se sintiera reventar con solo una mirada suya, porque no la veía. Nunca, nunca posaba su mirada en ella a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o por error, pero Neji jamás cometía errores. Era casi imposible que se equivocara porque cada uno de sus movimientos estaba pensado con anticipación.

Pero cuando Neji se veía en la obligación de mirarla, Hinata se sentía en casa. Como si con Neji fuera el lugar en el que pertenecía desde siempre. Neji era la mirada, el hogar, el momento, las palabras, la persona que le daba la razón de su existir. Lo amaba y le pertenecería de cualquier forma. Sería su amiga, su cómplice, su sirvienta, su ayudante, cualquier cosa con tal de ser algo suyo. Porque ella no quería ser un asiento vacío en la vida de su amado. No quería que la apreciara, si no que la quisiera.

De suyo, Hinata ya sabía que nunca Neji la amaría, porque eran primos y miembros de diferentes ramas del clan; que si bien para ella eso no era un impedimento, Hinata sabía a la perfección que para Neji, más que nadie, el Souke y el Bouke eran un enorme candado que le impedía constantemente su libertad. Por eso, Hinata estaba dispuesta a conseguir a toda costa la felicidad de Neji, aunque no fuera a su lado. Hablaría con su padre para que lo liberara de sus obligaciones para con ella. Conseguiría que la mujer que él amara, aunque a ella la causara una terrible agonía presenciar eso, se entregara en cuerpo y alma para que Neji fuera feliz.

Hinata volvió a suspirar mientras lágrimas de profunda tristeza abrazaban sus mejillas. Imposible iba a ser que alguna vez le confesara a Neji sus verdaderos sentimientos. Imposible abrazarlo, imposible besarlo, imposible estar en sus pensamientos. Pero estaría cerca de él, siempre. Porque también era imposible dejar de amarlo, dejar de quererlo… dejar de desearlo.

Acarició su frente todavía sudorosa y las descargas que sintió en sus dedos solo confirmaron lo que ya sabía. Lo amaba y por eso la preocupación la desbordaba. Se sentía culpable por su condición, aunque comprendía las razones que tenía Hanabi para haber cometido semejante atrocidad. Las conocía, comprendía, pero no por eso las aprobaba. Su hermana había juzgado y actuado antes de conocer los hechos y eso era imperdonable para cualquiera, excepto para Hinata. Entendía el instinto de protección que sentía Hanabi hacia ella, ya que Hinata misma también se lo infundía, pero de una manera muy diferente.

Antes, Hinata podía decir con seguridad que no conocía en su interior la fuerza del verdadero sentido de protección. No sabía qué era desafiar, o querer hacerlo, a todo y a todos con tal de mantener a las personas que amaba a salvo. Era conciente de que debía proteger Konoha, que debía proteger el Clan Hyuuga, a su familia, porque desde que recordaba se lo habían dicho. Era una ninja y a todos los ninjas les imponían sus propios corazones la misión de proteger lo que amaban. Pero nunca, nunca antes había comprendido tanto y tan bien el significado de esa tarea. Ahora su prioridad era su primo, antes que nada, estaba Neji.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que su padre la volviera a dejar sola en la habitación de Neji, y ya eran varias las veces que él se había agitado, más que en toda la mañana. Volvió a colocar su nívea mano en la frente sudorosa y notó que seguía ardiendo. En cuanto retiró su mano, Neji movió su cabeza hacia ella y murmuró:

—Prohibido…

Hinata dio un gritito ahogado cuando por fin entendió alguna palabra dicha por su primo; y, por primera vez, se abandonó al sentimiento de intensa angustia que se le apresaba en el corazón. Se recargó en una de las orillas de la cama, ocultó la cara entre sus brazos y se dejó llorar todo lo que quiso. Estaba destruida emocionalmente y la reciente palabra pronunciada por Neji también describía perfectamente su situación. Entre sollozo y sollozo, comprendió que, por sobre todo, era prohibido amarlo.

Prohibido porque era su primo, a pesar de las distancias puestas entre ellos. Prohibido porque él no le correspondía, estaba segura de que pronto sería comprometida en matrimonio. Prohibido porque él nunca sería suyo, nunca lo abrazaría, nunca lo besaría, nunca lo tocaría y en cambio se vería obligada a aceptar las caricias que otro hombre le proporcionaría cuando se casara. Y este último pensamiento fue el que infundió que su llanto aumentara de intensidad.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Eran esos momentos en los que agradecía el tener entrenamiento ninja. Tres días encerrada, sin luz, sin comida ni bebida e irremediablemente incómoda ponía a prueba su auto control. La sequedad abrazaba su boca y sentía un molesto ardor en la garganta, producto de la sed. Su estómago protestaba hora con hora y trataba de ignorar el dolor que le producía. Además, en ese lugar se acumulaba el frío y ligeros temblores se había apoderado permanentemente de sus manos.

Dormía muy poco y en intervalos cortos. Su escondite era pequeño y casi no tenía espacio para estirarse. En realidad, estaba a punto de ceder; en tres días, Hinata no la había ido a buscar y con seguridad no lo haría. Se sentía muy triste y decepcionada, no había pensado que su hermana estuviera tan furiosa con ella.

Suspiró tristemente y se acercó a la puerta de su escondite, derrotada. Estaba cerca de empezar a abrirla cuando unos sonidos procedentes de su habitación la detuvieron. Eran apenas perceptibles y parecían femeninos, por lo que su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente al pensar que podía ser su hermana. Había querido que ella la fuera a buscar pero no tenía pensado ni qué le iba a decir. Tenía miedo de que la regañara y no le otorgara su perdón.

Tan solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para comprobar que ya no había nadie en su habitación y la curiosidad consiguió lo que la desesperación no había logrado: salió de su escondite.

Lo primero que vio fue su cuarto en perfecto orden, como estaba antes de esconderse. Lo único que no concordaba con el ambiente casi monótono del lugar era una bandeja colocada justo en medio de su escritorio. Ésta tenía una jarra de agua de frutas y un enorme platón con comida. Enseguida la boca se le hizo agua y se acercó casi corriendo a la superficie.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vislumbró un papelito cuidadosamente doblado. Eso le extraño mucho y lo tomó.

"_Hanabi-chan:_

_Espero que cuando leas esto la comida no esté ya fría. Descuida, nadie te molestará hasta que estés lista, pequeña hermana. Entiende que a mí no me debes nada, pero a quien debes pedir perdón es a Neji, pequeña Hanabi; él no hizo nada y fuiste muy injusta al juzgarlo y castigarlo antes de tiempo. Quiero hablar contigo, hermanita, pero puedes dormir tranquila esta noche, en tu cama._

_Te quiere mucho._

_Hinata."_

**I-I-I-I-I**

Estaba entrenando solo, tratando de imaginar a un oponente casi imposible de vencer. Su concentración le permitía acertar con increíble precisión en todos y cada uno de sus golpes. Sus movimientos era gráciles y fuertes, sin siquiera acercarse al margen de error, pues todos y cada uno eran meditados con milésimas de segundos de anticipación. Casi nada le faltaba para la perfección.

De repente, todo se volvió negro. Ya no había dojo ni luz, todo estaba obscuro; pero eso no le impidió continuar con su entrenamiento, ignorando las tinieblas que lo rodeaban. Sus pies y manos seguían en movimiento sin cansancio, como él lo deseaba.

Entonces, de la penumbra, surgió el oponente que había estado imaginando. No lograba verlo, a pesar de tener su Byakugan activado. Siguió peleando con él sin importarle el no poder ver sus facciones, pero no olvidaba observarlo detenidamente para poder descifrar su identidad. Si era conocido o ya había luchado contra él, lo reconocería enseguida.

Y así fue, al menos en parte. Su taijutsu era el típico del clan. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que su oponente era otro Hyuuga, vio una larga melena negro azulada agitándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Una pregunta cruzó su mente: ¿era Souke o Bouke? Forzó su vista para ver al menos la frente y… nada, frente despejada. Eso quería decir que era un miembro de la Rama Principal. E increíblemente, al saber eso, una terrible descarga del olvidado odio recorrió su cuerpo. Se tensó y aumento la intensidad y velocidad de sus ataques.

Sus habilidades no eran superiores a las de él y había logrado dar muchos golpes demasiado certeros. Tanto, que estaba seguro que su contrincante de largo cabello no podía seguir. Pero él o ella se levantaba una y otra vez para seguir luchando, y eso solo lo enfurecía más. Percatándose de algo, detuvo un segundo sus movimientos, solo uno.

—"_Esta sensación… ya la he tenido antes…"_ —pensó antes de atacar de nuevo.

Inició su movimiento decisivo, una ofensiva que sería la última que sentiría su oponente, un ataque imposible de frenar o esquivar, aunque él quisiera, el golpe Juuken más fuerte de toda su vida. De pronto todo se hizo claro de nuevo. Se fue la obscuridad pero no regresó el dojo. Y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento: estaba de nuevo en el lugar donde se realizó la tercera prueba de los primero exámenes chunnin a los que se presentó. Estaba en la arena de combate y su oponente era efectivamente una Hyuuga: ojos blandos, con el Byakugan activado; cabello largo de un hermoso color negro azulado y la frente limpia de cualquier Sello, aunque cubierta por un lindo flequillo. Los ojos de Neji su sobre abrieron del horror y la sorpresa. Su adversario era… era… Hinata.

Desesperadamente buscó a alguien que lo detuviera, pero la estancia estaba completamente vacía. No… ¡NO! Eso no debía ser así, alguien debía detenerlo, tenía que detenerlo. Trató en vano de parar él solo, pero era imposible. Gritó impotente al notar que la distancia entre ellos era cada vez más corta.

— _¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Qué alguien me detenga, por favor! No quiero… ¡no quiero lastimarla…!_ ¡Por favor, por favor! Apártese, Hinata-sama ¡Apártese! ¡¡NO PUEDO DETENERME!!

— ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Ve a buscar a Hinata-sama! ¡Rápido, Naoko, muévete!

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación y apresuradamente fue hacia el ala perteneciente al Souke, pero a la mitad de su camino encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Hinata-sama ¡Hinata-sama! —gritó acercándose a la aludida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naoko-chan? —dijo Hinata asustada —¿Por qué no estás en…?

—¡Es Neji-san! —la interrumpió Naoko, comenzando a llorar —¡Empezó a gritar muy fuerte y como desesperado! La llamaba a usted…

Hinata gimió bajito y palideció más de lo que puede una persona normal, agarrando uno de los brazos de la niña.

—Vamos —murmuró simplemente comenzando a caminar velozmente.

Se reprochó haber salido. Sí, la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana menor era delicada, pero el estado de Neji era todavía grave y no debió dejarlo en ningún momento. Gimió de nuevo mientras las renovadas preocupaciones la carcomían por dentro. Pero, a pesar de que esperaba escuchar la voz de su primo inclusive a lo largo del pasillo, solo cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Neji escuchó sus ligeros quejidos.

El otro Bouke que había dejado al cuidado de la puerta de su primo, pues todavía no les permitía entrar pero agradecía que la hubiesen desobedecido, se acercó a ella con paso seguro. El muchacho era aproximadamente de su misma edad, pero no le agradó en nada su mirada: con reproche y evidente desprecio.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que Neji-san estaba así?

Hinata dudó e iba a empezar a tartamudear, pero recordó la que alguien muy especial la había dicho durante las pasadas dos semanas.

—_¡Nunca dude ante nadie, Hinata-sama! ¡Jamás!_

Contraria a su impulso de sonreír agradecida, frunció levemente su ceño, gesto totalmente inusual en ella.

—No cuestiones mis decisiones, Daisuke-kun —dijo seriamente —. Yo sé por qué lo hice.

En respuesta, el muchacho bajó la cabeza y un sonrojo de vergüenza recorrió su rostro.

—Lo sineto, Hinata-sama —murmuró el mencionado —. Es solo que… —se calló de repente en cuanto se dio cuenta de su actitud débil.

—Calma, Daisuke-kun —contestó Hinata tratando de calmarse a ella misma también — ¿Cómo se tranquilizó Neji-oniisan?

—Mi hermano es aprendiz de ninja-médico, Hinata-sama —tomó la palabra Naoko —. Así que él pudo hacer algo…

—Efectivamente —contestó Daisuke —. La inyecté un calmante, Hinata-sama, por lo que permanecerá dormido unas horas más.

—Entiendo —asintió la aludida —. Gracias por su ayuda, Daisuke-kun, Naoko-chan. Y les suplico el más estricto secreto sobre esto.

—Comprendemos, Hinata-sama —dijo Daisuke —. Disculpe mi impertinencia. Y… —se volteó entes de salir de la habitación — avíseme si tiene algún inconveniente, por favor.

—Sí, gracias. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos Boukes asintieron y salieron del cuarto de Neji en silencio. Hinata suspiró al sentirse de nuevo sola con su primo y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Como ya era su costumbre, pasó una de sus manos acariciando la frente marcada de su amado y notó aliviada de que la fiebre había bajado por completo hasta llagar a la temperatura normal.

Recargó su cabeza en la cama, repentinamente cansada y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Todos esos tres días casi no había dormido y sus meditaciones no ayudaban mucho, pues el ahondar tanto en su propia alma no era algo que hiciera tan a manudo. Siempre prefería pensar en las demás personas, en lo que sentían, deseaban y necesitaban, que en sí misma. Y ahora solo le preocupaba el bienestar de su primo.

—Si tan solo él fuera mío… y yo suya…, aunque sea imposible.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Neji despertó con un dolor de cabeza atroz. En un principio no supo dónde se encontraba, por la obscuridad del lugar; pero una vez que sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la poca luz, supo que estaba en su habitación. Desorientado, se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pues no recordaba haber regresado a dormir. Lo último que recordaba era que Hinata se había lastimado y cuando regresaron a la mansión, él y Hanabi se pusieron a discutir y luego… y luego ¿qué?

Una ligera respiración le llamó la atención. Ere casi imperceptible, pero a su agudo oído casi nada se le escapaba. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo que vio lo hizo marearse: ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza y los brazos recargados sobre su propia cama, estaba dormida su adorada diosa prohibida. En realidad no sabía lo que había pasado para dejarlo en cama, pero poco le importaba si podía apreciar de esa manera una imagen tan hermosa con la que contemplaba. Por un momento creyó que seguía dormido.

Enseguida se reprochó sus pensamientos y le molestó su posición. Se sentó son dejar de sentir el intenso dolor de cabeza pero lo ignoró. ¿Qué clase de ninja era para dejarse vencer por una simple jaqueca? Bufó molesto. Esas eran actitudes que seguro Lee tomaría en una situación así y se volvió a recostar. Sería mejor ser paciente y esperar una explicación de su condición.

Con el movimiento, la muchacha a su lado se removió entre sueños.

—Es imposible…

Neji frunció el ceño ante la murmuración de su prima. Alargó la mano izquierda y acarició vagamente su flequillo mientras susurraba:

—¿Qué es imposible para usted, Hinata-sama?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, bueno creo que han de estar tan contentos como yo porque por primera vez cumplí mi promesa de actualizar a mitad de mes, aunque no haya sido exactamente el día 15... (algo de mérito me llevo, el capítulo estuvo terminado ese día...). Me disculpo con quienes leyeron este capi durante el día de hoy (16 de mayo) porque lo subí tan apresuradamente que no me dio tiempo de corregirlo, aunque de todos modos se me escapen errores garrafales a veces. Perdónenme, sé que ustedes se merecen algo mucho mejor y trataré de que esto no vuelva a suceder ¿sí? Y, si se me siguen escapando errores, por favor háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, solo así me pueden ayudar a hacer mejor este fic, que es para ustedes.

Debo decir que en este capítulo me vi un poco desprovista de inspiración y creo que me quedó un poco flojo ¿no creen? Si me llega algo y si ustedes quieren creo que lo editaré cuando tenga tiempo. Pero bueno ¿qué opinan? yo creo que ya era justo que Hinata tuviera su sección especial... algo así como el capi de Prohibido pero para ella, pero un poco más diferente. Aquí vemos que nuestra pareja favorita tiene perspectivas parecidas pero sus pensamientos son un tanto diferentes. Pensaba dejarlo así, nada más con las reflexiones de Hinata, pero no pude evitar acordarme de Hanabi y preguntarme qué estaría haciendo. Creo que es bastante evidente que Hinata no le dijo a du padre que su hermanita había sido la que activó el Sello de Neji solo para protegerla y tiene otros planes para ella ¿Cuáles son? Oh no, eso no lo diré aún jijiji ¿Y el sueño, o más bien pesadilla de Neji qué les pareció? Esa fue casi la única parte que escribí con verdadera inspiración al ver por décimo quinta vez (sí... las cuento...) la pelea que tuvieron los niños Hyuuga en los exámenes Chunnin. Fue algo así como: _"¿Y qué estaría pensando Neji al atacar de esa forma a Hinata? ¿No desearía parar un momento para reflexionar? Digo, está arremetiendo contra la persona que más ama en la vida..." _y ¡plap! el foco se prendió y empezé a escribir. Quería que Neji reviviera ese momento y qué mejor circunstancia que cuando esta sumido en el sueño al que lo sometió el Sello. Y de ahí las últimas escenas surgieron por sí mismas, sobre todo la última.

Y bueno, como agradecimiento a sus reviews y redención por la poca extensión de este capítulo, decidí traerles un regalito que creo me puedo dar el lujo de darles: algunos adelantos del próximo capítulo.

_-¿No crees que él se merece algo hecho por tí misma para manifestarle tu arrepentiemiento?_

_-¿Dónde está Neji, Hinata-san?_

_-¡Kiba-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa!_

_-Tenemos misión, Tsunade-sama nos llama a su despacho._

_-¡Te extrañé mucho, Hinata-chan! Casi desapareciste de Konoha..._

_-Hiashi-sama, nuestra única opción es mi hijo..._

_-No. Existe alguien más._

Hasta ahí, jejeje, solo siete diálogos de probadita, no más. No sé si están en orden, así que dedíquense a sacar suposiciones, muajajaja. ¿Quién va a ver a nuestro adorado protagonista? ¡Por fin aparecen más personajes! Cada vez estamos más cerca del pleno clímax de esta fic, así que ¡ajustense sus cinturones, señores, que allá vamos!

Déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos, flores, todo lo que quieran, pero ¡comenten! No se me queden mudos porque yo desespero. Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews de los capítulos anteriores, pero sobre todo a: Conejitacake (si... perdón por la tardanza ¡no lo vuelvo a hacer! Pero gracias por seguir por aqui), Rach Black (sip, yo también lo pensé, pero luego dije: "no, no les puedo fallar más" y pues ¡aquí estoy de nuevo!), okashira janet (a mi también me parece que fue hace mucho tiempo que empezé este fic, tienes toda la razón), Star Flowers (¡linda! gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y por seguir aquí apesar del tiempo), Fiffy20 (me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, gracias) y a temari-vc (a ti ya te contesté pero gracias infinitamente de todos modos), que fueron las que me dejaron review en la actualización pasada. ¡Gracias a todos y por todos sus reviews! Y espero que opinen más ¿oki?

Bueno, me despido y que todas sus familias, amigos y conocidos estén en perfecto estado.

BESOS

Maranine


	8. Capítulo 8: Presagios del Destino

**Capítulo 8**

**Presagios del Destino**

Con su contacto, la muchacha comenzó a moverse, despertando. Enseguida, Neji retiró su mano y volteó lacara al techo. Suspiró frustrado y volvió a ponerse su capa de hielo que siempre traía, pero que olvidaba cuando sus sentimientos tenían libertad de fluir, casi nunca. Cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo lo más quieto posible, agudizando sus sentidos para sentir si Hinata reaccionaba.

Ella movió la cabeza y Neji abrió los ojos para demostrar que estaba despierto.

— ¿Oniisan?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Hinata-sama? —preguntó sin mirarla, sonando más frío de lo que deseaba.

—T-tres días… ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas lo que pasó? —titubeó Hinata, perdiendo toda la seguridad adquirida en ese tiempo.

—Vagamente… —Neji volteó a mirarla, dejando que en sus ojos se asomara la preocupación —. Su tobillo… ¿está bien?

Hinata giró la cabeza para observar su supuestamente lastimado tobillo. Apenas si lo recordaba, pues pocas veces le dolía. Según ella ya había sanado; había pasado suficiente tiempo en reposo, sentada al lado de Neji.

Se sentía aliviada de que él por fin estuviera fuera de peligro. Había despertado y parecía estar en todas sus luces. El joven Bouke se sentó en la cama y fijó la vista al frente, ignorándola.

—Bu-bueno… —dijo levantándose de su asiento torpemente —, me retiro… Buenas noches, Neji-oniisan.

Hinata dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Neji tensó la mandívula, sintiéndose impotente.

—Hinata-sama.

La aludida se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo, intrigada. Ambos pares de ojos blancos se cruzaron, descubriendo en los dos brillos perecidos.

—Gracias —dijo inclinando la cabeza en signo de respeto.

—N-no… no es nada, Neji-oniisan. —y salió de la habitación de su primo.

Neji dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro. Miró sus manos y observó que estaba temblando. Resignación, era todo lo que le quedaba. Bueno, eso y el renovado deseo de venganza contra la pequeña hermana de su querida Hinata ¡Oh sí! Esa niña no se quedaría sin su debido castigo…

Aunque, por otro lado, no le importaba mucho, pues todo había sido por Hinata y eso ameritaba cualquier cosa. Por _ella _daría hasta su vida con tal de que estuviese bien y feliz. Por _ella_ moriría sin rechistar en solo momento. A cambio de _ella _entregaría todo lo que tuviese, inclusive si tenía que sufrir por ello, no dudaría. La protegería con todo y contra todos, nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera algún daño de ningún tipo. Hinata era su rosa encantada, si diosa prohibida. La amaba y eso justificaba cualquier tipo de sufrimientos por lo que él tuviera que pasar.

Bufó molesto ¿de qué servía renovar las promesas hechas a sí mismo hacía más de diez años? De todas maneras para un Souke era débil; cualquiera, incluso una niña de no más de doce años podía fácilmente doblegarlo con el solo movimiento de una mano. Su cuerpo fue recorrido por el veneno y recordó el veneno olvidado. No importaba ser más fuerte que cualquiera, tampoco que fuera el Genio del Clan Hyuuga, porque cualquier Souke era más poderoso que él. Volvió a sentir odio hacia la Familia Principal; en especial hacia todos y cada uno de los miembros a los que había observado o escuchado haber activado el maldito sello.

Hiashi, Hanabi, cada miembro del Consejo, cualquier Souke… todos excepto… excepto Hinata. A ella no la podía odiar, eso era más que obvio, pero muy bien sabía que no solo era por el desbordante amor que sentía hacia ella, sino que también porque él nunca jamás la vio activar el Sello, ni tener intensión de hacerlo. Es más, estaba casi seguro de que ella jamás utilizaría ese medio tan cobarde. Sin embargo, la primera razón para no odiarla era un millón de veces más fuerte que cualquier otra.

Neji torció una sonrisa. Era irónico. En otros tiempos se hubiese aferrado a la segunda razón con todas sus fuerzas y de ahí nadie la hubiera sacado. Todavía hacían eco en su mente los agonizantes mese en lo que descubrió sus sentimientos pero se negaba a aceptarlos. Tenía quince años en ese entonces y se estaba entrenando para los Exámenes Junnin. En su vida había estado más concentrado que en esos días: no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuese entrenar. Ya fuera con Hiashi, solo o hasta con Lee y Gai-sensei. Obsesionado con su trabajo de ninja se estaba olvidando de vivir.

Se sentía cada vez más vacio y sin vida, hasta que un buen día su prima, de entonces catorce años, se le acercó para saludarlo. En sus tímido y miedosos ojos descubrió una luz que hizo que su corazón con más fuerza que si hubiera corrido una maratón con Lee. La comprensión lo golpeó en ese momento y la negación fue lo primero en su mente. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las emociones de su alma, los impulsos de su cuerpo y hasta en contra de sus propios pensamientos. Pero la guerra perdió y terminó aceptando sus sentimientos y todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaba, resolviendo mantenerlos en su estricto secreto.

Sacudiendo viejos pensamientos, Neji se levantó de la cama dispuesto a retomar su rutina. Tenía que desgastar las fuerzas obtenidas después de tres días de supuesto "descanso". Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia los dojos. Con toda precaución, se aseguro de que nadie lo interrumpiera, dispuesto a entrenar toda la noche.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hinata entró apresuradamente en la habitación de Hanabi y la niña la miró con curiosidad. Hinata tría una sonrisa reluciente en la cara y su hermana quería saber por qué.

— ¿Descansaste, Hanabi-chan? —preguntó la mayor.

—Sí, hermana —la niña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de la de Hinata —. Yo… lamento mucho… lo de Neji-oniisan… Yo… no tenía idea…

—Ya te lo dije, Hanabi-chan —dijo Hinata mientras ampliaba su sonrisa —. Yo no soy quien te debe perdonar. Es a Neji-oniisan a quien le debes una disculpa.

— ¡Ni creas que me voy arrodillar ante ese… ese asesino! —saltó Hanabi, esta vez roja de ira.

—No será necesario, hermanita —Hinata se acercó a la niña ofreciéndole una mano —. Ven, acompáñame.

Hanabi ni siquiera pensó y tomó la mano de su hermana, saliendo con ella de su habitación. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba.

— ¿A-a dónde vamos, hermana? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A mis jardines privados —respondió Hinata naturalmente.

— ¿Para qué?

—Hanabi-chan ¿no crees que él merece hecho algo por ti misma para manifestarle tu arrepentimiento? —contestó Hinata volteándola a ver con una sonrisa en ojos y boca, sin dejar de caminar.

La hija menor de Hiashi no dijo nada de la sorpresa y se dejó llevar por los pasillos de la Mansión Hyuuga sin poner la menor resistencia. Solo cuando se vio ayudando a su hermana mayor a recoger flores de su jardín privado, su mente pudo concebir un pensamiento:

—"_Hermana, eres muy… persuasiva"._

Y siguió observando la manera en que Hinata escogía y le entregaba sus flores más bonitas y cuidadas.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Caminaban en un incómodo silencio. Nunca habían hablado y no tenían intensión de comenzar ahora. Pero aún así era incómodo. Él pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el pelo de su perro y el animal lo miraba de cuando en cuando dándole ánimos. Fácilmente podrían entablar una conversación solo entre ellos pero la presencia de una tercera persona los intimidaba.

Y Kiba estaba molesto por ello ¿Por qué una kunoichi hacía que él y Akamaru estuvieran así de cortados? Habían lidiado con éxito con los malos humores de Kurenai-sensei y con la timidez y los espontáneos lloriqueos de Hinata. Entonces ¿por qué con ella no podía ser como siempre?

Entonces, su precario razonamiento se vio alumbrado por una pequeñísima luz de comprensión: a ella no la conocía lo suficiente como para poder tranquilizar cualquier emoción que la estuviera agobiando.

Kiba se encogió de hombros. Igualmente, poco le importaba lo que le sucediera a su ahora compañera de equipo. Estaban muy emocionados: por fin verían a su vieja amiga, al antiguo amor de Kiba; que por razones que poco podía explicar habían dejado de ver durante meses. Éste se volteó a ver sonriendo a su perro.

— ¿Listo, Akamaru? —Dijo volviendo a acariciar el pelaje del canino — ¡Otra vez estaremos con Hinata-chan de misión!

Tenten ni siquiera escuchó los comentarios del Inuzuka y su perro. En cambio, apresuró su paso y los dejó atrás, yendo casi corriendo en dirección hacia Hyuuga Manor. Por fin había tomado una decisión y esa misión era perfecta para llevarla a cabo.

**I-I-I-I-I**

— ¡Neji-oniisan! Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama —saludó Neji sentándose junto a ella en la mesa.

—Me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes a desayunar, Oniisan —le sonrió Hinata.

Neji fijó la vista en su plato y no contestó nada. Perfectamente podía sentir la mirada de su tío yendo de él a su prima como si estuviera observando un partido. Cuando no pudo soportarlo, levantó la vista y la puso con fuerza en la de Hiashi.

— ¿Dónde está Hanabi? –preguntó el hombre sin dejar de observar los ojos de su sobrino.

—T-tenía algo que hacer, padre. Un encargo mío —contestó Hinata.

Hiashi volvió la vista a su primogénita, sorprendido.

— ¿Tuyo?

—S-sí.

La kunoichi pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente ente la mención de su hermana. Movió sus palillos inquieta y observó de reojo a Neji, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y miraba su comida cual fuera algo muy interesante. Hinata suspiró para sus adentros y deseó en silencio que todo saliera bien.

—Gracia por la comida –dijo el patriarca de los Hyuuga levantándose de la mesa —. Hinata, después quiero verte en mi despacho.

La muchacha ni siquiera alcanzó a asentir, cuando su padre ya había abandonado la habitación. De repente, se notó a solos con su amor secreto y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín.

—Hinata-sama —dijo Neji sacándola de su ensimismamiento —, el entrenamiento de hoy será en un dojo, si le parece.

—De acuerdo, Neji.

El shinobi se sorprendió al no escuchar salir de los labios de su prima el sufijo que siempre utilizaba, pero no lo manifestó en absoluto. En cambio, salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo y sin decir una palabra más. Su corazón se había agitado más de lo que le gustaba y estaba seguro de estar sonrojado.

Sin duda, la fascinaba cómo sonaba solo su nombre en los labios de Hinata. Y más si se lo imaginaba escuchándolo entre gemidos…

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hinata estaba más roja de lo que en toda su vida pudo haber estado ¿Cómo se le había escapado decir eso? ¿Por qué no había medido sus palabras? De seguro él se había molestado.

Con ese pensamiento, su piel volvió a su tono natural, aunque no era el normal. Suspiró tristemente y se levantó de su lugar con los movimientos majestuosos que la caracterizaban.

Fue la última en salir del comedor, por lo que en cuanto ella abandonó la estancia, en seguida se pudieron escuchar los ruidos de algún Bouke recogiendo y limpiando el lugar. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, en dirección a sus jardines privados, pero otro Bouke interrumpió su paseo.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —dijo el niño mientras le ofrecía una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella componiendo una sutil sonrisa.

—Tiene visitas —respondió el Bouke sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata asintió y cambió de dirección, hacia el vestíbulo, al norte de la mansión. Podía sentir a la perfección que el Bouke la seguía, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta corrediza, lo único que pude ver fue una maraña enorme de pelo blanco y luego estaba tirada en el suelo, con el gran Akamaru sobre ella y sintiendo los húmedo lengüetazos que le daba a su cara.

Aturdida, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el animal era demasiado pesado para ella. Y no fue hasta que el dueño del susodicho la ayudo que pudo ponerse en pie, en medio de las risas de ambos y los ladridos alegres de Akamaru.

No se saludaron, pero Kiba le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola, mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro de las babas del emocionado animal que estaba pegado a sus piernas, moviendo la fuerte cola alegremente.

— ¡A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Akamaru! —exclamó Hinata acariciando el hermoso pelaje del perro.

Akamaru volvió a brincar para lamerle la cara, pero esta vez fue sostenida por el fuerte brazo de su viejo amigo y compañero, Kiba.

— ¡Akamaru! —lo regaño su dueño y el perro volvió a apoyarse en sus cuatro patas.

— ¿Hum? ¿Tenten-san? —murmuró Hinata, sorprendida de la presencia de la compañera de su primo.

—Buenos días —dijo la aludida al escuchar su nombre.

Hinata dejó sus ojos sobre ella unos segundos, y Tenten le sostuvo la mirada. La heredera del Clan Hyuuga era muy observadora y perceptiva, aunque nadie lo supiera, y enseguida pudo notar lo seria que estaba la otra kunoichi, quien normalmente estaba sonriente y feliz. Sin embargo, no pudo explicarse el por qué de su expresión.

El silencio se coló en el lugar y así permanecieron los tres durante algunos minutos, sintiéndose algo extraños.

— ¿Qui-quieren un poco de t-té? —preguntó nerviosamente Hinata, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Con la pregunta de Hinata, el Bouke, que había entrado en el lugar sin que nadie lo notara y permanecido en silencio, asintió y salió de la misma manera.

Pero el propósito de la heredera Hyuuga no tuvo nada de éxito y el aplastante silencio coló a reinar en el cuarto, una de tantas habitaciones que conformaban el amplio vestíbulo de Hyuuga Manor. El abrazo de Kiba sobre sus hombros se alojó pero no la soltó. El único que no parecía darse cuanta de la situación era Akamaru, quien aún buscaba la forma de saltar sobre Hinata para lamerle la cara; pero no se atrevía, gracias a las mudas advertencias que le daba su amo.

— ¿Dónde está Neji, Hinata-san? —dijo bruscamente Tenten.

Kiba sintió saltar a la aludida bajo su brazo, suponiendo que estaba sorprendida por la intempestiva interrupción de aquel poco agradable silencio.

Y estaba en lo correcto, pero solo en parte. Hinata también se había asombrado de la familiaridad con que Tenten se refería a su primo, como si fueran más que compañeros de equipo. Y, aparte, pero sobre todo, la había molestado la exigencia con que Tenten pedía saber el paradero de Neji y en su estómago burbujeó una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella, al menos en ese momento.

—Aquí —dijo una conocida voz a su espalda.

Hinata y Kiba giraron al mismo tiempo, solo para encontrarse a un muy molesto Neji, con los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente apretados. Akamaru se tensó enseguida y comenzó a gruñir.

Tenten se adelantó con los ojos chispeantes y la sonrisa reaparecida de la nada en su cara y Hinata se percató de eso. Sin embargo, Neji no la veía a ella; tenía puestos los ojos en la pareja de amigos que continuaban unidos por el brazo de Kiba. El genio Hyuuga sentía la conocida sensación en el estómago de los celos, gruñendo en su interior; estaba temblando de ganas por saltar sobre el Inuzuka y matarlo a golpes por siquiera atreverse a tocar a Hinata ¡Y el muy cínico seguía sin soltarla!

Al contrario, al darse cuenta de la furiosa mirada de Neji, Kiba había apretado más a Hinata contra su cuerpo y le devolvía la mirada con valentía.

—N-Neji-oniisan —murmuró la hija de Hiashi con la vista fija en el suelo —, p-pensé que estabas entrenando…

–Vine a ver por qué se olvidó del nuestro —la interrumpió él —. Vaya pérdida de tiempo, si me permite opinar.

—Y-yo… bue-bueno… sí iba a i-ir, pe-pero… —susurró Hinata jugando con sus manos y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—Se entretuvo con otras cosas, inútiles —la volvió a interrumpir, mirándola y hablando despectivamente —; pero que para usted, como siempre, son más importantes.

—¡Neji-oniisan! —Exclamó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡P-por supuesto que me importa entrenar contigo, p-pero…!

—Ya, claro —la cortó él —-. Pero prefiere citar en la mansión a sus estúpidos amigos, y dejarse abrazar por ellos como una…

— ¡Hyuuga! —Intervino Kiba, rojo de ira — ¡No puedes hablarle así a Hinata-chan!

Kiba soltó a la kunoichi y Akamaru se puso a su lado. El perro, que había estado esperando ese momento desde la aparición de Neji, erizo el pelo y mostró los dientes.

— ¡Cállate Inuzuka! Tú no eres quien para decirme qué puedo o no hacer, y sobre todo con Hinata-sama —dijo Neji sin inmutarse ante las amenazas del otro shinobi y su perro.

El genio del Clan Hyuuga caminó de regreso a la puerta y, por primera vez, posó sus ojos sobre una sorprendida Tenten.

—Vámonos Tenten —ordenó Neji volviendo fugazmente su enfadada mirada sobre Hinata —. Dejemos es estos _cariñosos _amigos solos.

La confundida kunoichi lo siguió y cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí al salir de la habitación. Con la ausencia de ambos compañeros, el ambiente se destensó enseguida. Kiba se relajó y volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Hinata, esta vez temblorosos por el llanto. Akamaru regresó a pegarse a ella y restregaba la cabeza contra sus piernas, en modo de consuelo. Hinata había llevado las manos a la cara, sollozando en silencio.

— ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataba así! —dijo ahogadamente después de llorar unos minutos.

Kiba no dijo nada y se limitó a consolarla en silencio. En su mente maldecía una y otra vez a ese estúpido Hyuuga que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a su querida amiga. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, y eso provocaba que no se le pudiese ocurrir ningún comentario que animara a Hinata.

Fueron interrumpidos por una muchacha Bouke que traía el té que Hinata había encargado minutos antes. Se sentaron para disfrutarlo y lentamente ella se fue calmando. De nuevo, comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Akamaru, que había colocado perezosamente la cabeza sobre su regazo y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios ante la torpeza de su amigo para la ceremonia del té. De repente, Hinata fijó los ojos en Kiba, con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Exclamó alegre — ¡Qué sorpresa!

— ¡Rayos, Hinata-chan! Parece que apenas te percataste de mi presencia…

Hinata rió del comentario del Inuzuka y Akamaru ladró manifestando su emoción.

**I-I-I-I-I**

—Al grano, Tenten —dijo Neji en la habitación continua, más serio y frío que de costumbre — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La kunoichi, acostumbrada a la frialdad de su compañero de equipo, le contestó sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

—Tenemos misión, Tsunade-sama nos llama a su despacho.

—¿Solo nosotros dos? —inquirió Neji, alzando una ceja.

—Eh… —dudó Tenten —. No. Tendremos dos compañeros más.

Neji guardó silencio, mirándola superiormente. Tenten sabía que él intuía la respuesta de antemano, pero su compañera temía que Neji enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba. Después de un largo suspiro, la joven kunoichi se decidió.

—Por eso Inuzuka-kun está aquí también —dijo algo temerosa —. Él y Hinata-san serán nuestros compañeros en esta ocasión.

**I-I-I-I-I**

— ¿Y qué hiciste durante todo éste tiempo, Kiba-kun? —preguntó Hinata entre risas.

— ¡Ah! Pues… entrenar duro e ir a misiones con mi hermana y mi mamá —contestó el shinobi —. Pero más que nada —dijo después de un largo trago de té —, extrañarte Hinata-chan.

Ante ese comentario de su amigo y compañero de equipo, la oven kunoichi se sonrojó y ocultó la cara detrás de su taza.

—No digas eso, Kiba-kun…

— ¡Oh, pero es verdad! —brincó Kiba, dramatizando — ¡Te extrañe mucho Hinata-chan! Estuviste mucho tiempo encerrada aquí ¡casi desapareciste de Konoha…!

Ella volvió a reír de las ocurrencias del Inuzuka, teniendo en la cara siempre su color rojizo. Akamaru gruñía de satisfacción en su regazo y ella le daba uno que otro dulce a escondidas de Kiba.

—Bueno, me alegro de que viniera a visitarme —rió ella, completamente relajada — ¡Yo también los extrañaba mucho!

Kiba se puso serio y dejó de atragantarse con dulces y té.

—Hinata-chan, no solo vinimos a verte —murmuró viéndola a los ojos —. La Godaime nos ha encomendado una misión.

— ¿Solo a ti y a mi? —Dudó la kunoichi — ¿Es por eso que Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei no vinieron?

—Bueno… —Kiba ladeó la cabeza, incómodo —. Kurenai-sensei sigue con su bebé…

— ¡Oh, cierto! —Lo interrumpió Hinata, llevándose las manos a la boca — ¡No he ido a visitarla!

Kiba tomó una de sus manos, tranquilizándola.

—Ella entiende, Hinata-chan — le murmuró —. Sabe que has estado entrenando muy duro.

Ella lo miró con los albinos ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas. Con todas las responsabilidades que estaban recayendo sobre ella se había olvidado de las otras personas a quienes quería, abandonándolos. Se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué, no podía evitarlo. Se acabó su té y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

–Eh… y nuestros compañeros… —comenzó Kiba, tomando el último dulce — son Tenten-san y el Hyuuga ese.

— ¿¡Que!?

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hiashi podía arrancar cabezas fácilmente en ese momento. El desorden en el Consejo Hyuuga lo estaba llevando a su límite y él podía hacer cualquier cosa si su paciencia no resistía. Levaban horas discutiendo pero nadie daba una solución que le agradara para mejorar la situación en la que habían puesto a su herencia.

—¡Es necesario! —exclamó un anciano —. Si ya se ha decidido que sea la heredera, debe casarse para que se eduquen ella y su esposo…

—¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! —replicó una de las pocas mujeres en el consejo, ya anciana — ¡Hinata tiene dieciséis años! ¡Es una niña!

Una parte de Hiashi estaba de acuerdo con la mujer e iba a intervenir, pero otro miembro del consejo se le adelantó.

—Es una niña, efectivamente, pero que en muchos aspectos se comporta como toda una mujer —dijo Motoi, siempre serenamente —. Ya hemos decidido y dentro de dos años el Consejo entero la señalará como Heredera —Motoi dirigió su mirada al patriarca de Clan y continuó —. A partir de entonces vendrán muchos cambios en nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la de ella, Hiashi-sama. Para ese momento deberá estar casada, la ley lo dicta, y un cambio más en ese instante de su vida desequilibraría a cualquiera, además de que el respectivo esposo deberá acoplarse con sus obligaciones enseguida…

—… Sin tener idea de cuáles son — continuó Hiashi, asintiendo —. Perjudicaría el juicio de Hinata y el del Consejo. El Heredero deberá estar familiarizado con todo esto y Hinata ya lo sabe. Es su destino y del Clan entero —terminó Hiashi cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansinamente —. Hinata tendrá que casarse dentro de seis meses.

El Consejo comenzó a hablar otra vez apresuradamente, pero ésta debatiendo sobre quien sería el prometido de la Heredera. Muchos tenían preferencia sobre sus hijos, pero casi ninguno tenía el potencial que exigía Hiashi.

—No será mucho mayor o menor que mi hija —dictaminó la cabeza de clan, tratando de tolerar la situación.

Uno de los miembros sonrió satisfecho desde su lugar. Llamó la atención de los demás consejeros con un sonoro carraspeo.

—En ese caso —dijo pausadamente —, Hiashi-sama, nuestra única opción es mi hijo…

Hiashi lo cortó con un solo movimiento de su mano, analizando sus palabras. Sí, el hijo de aquel hombre tenía una edad aceptable; pero era muy débil, además de ambicioso y cobarde, mala combinación para un Heredero y mucho más para el esposo de Hinata. La consumiría en vida.

Además, había otro problema: Neji ¿Dejaría de ser su sobrino el protector más fiel de su hija para convertirse en el escudo humano de un Souke al que era seguro que odiaría? Hiashi sabía que él no lo aceptaría y lo entendía a la perfección. Él tampoco quería ni a su hija ni al clan en manos de una persona débil y ambiciosa. Todo lo que había construido en años peligraría en derrumbarse en un segundo.

Pero aún así, sabía que el Consejo aprobaría esa moción y él no podía permitirlo. Así que recurrió a la única opción que tenía, y en la que había pensado desde el principio.

—No —negó duramente mirando a cada miembro a los ojos —. Existe alguien más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Wow, ¡ahí me quedé! muajajaja. Bueno, para empezar pido una disculpa por el atraso pero con mis exámenes finales, ensayos de graduación y la precipitada huelga de mi inspiración me dejaron sin armas para seguir luchando, jejeje. Pero ya no importa porque estamos regresando y dispuestas a dar todo nuestro esfuerzo ¿ne?

Antes que nada ¡ya terminé mi secundaria! Jejeje, y ahora tengo mucho tiempo para continuar con este fic. Además, el próximo mes cumplimos un año de haber empezado a escribir este fic y estoy muy contenta de seguir haciendolo. Yo creo que para entónces ya vayamos mucho más avanzados. Y le tendré alguna sopresa, como regalo por seguirme ¿si?

Bueno, tengo que decir que este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Conchis-sensei, que me ha ayudado a plantear totalmete cada una de mis ideas sobre éste fic y gracias a ella ya tengo alguna noción de cómo habremos de terminar. También para Sugei-chan, que ha estado insistiendo en leerme aunque no le guste la pareja, gracias por apoyarme. ¡La quiero mucho niñas y nos volveremos a ver!

Respecto a otra cosa, estoy muy triste por los pocos reviews que tuvo el capítulo anterior, pero a las que sí me dejaron se los agradesco mucho. Para mí es muy frustrante ver cómo sí leen mi fic pero no me dejan review para saber si les gustó o no, si necesito cambiar algo o asi... nada. Pocas las veces que me pude pasar por aquí el pasado mes y cuando veía las entradas a mi fic me emocionaba, todavía había gente que me leía, pero me desilucionaba al ver que no dejaban review. Escribo para y por ustedes y me encanta que me den su opinión sobre lo que hago, y más si les gustó o si tengo que mejorar. Necesitamos comunicación, odio hablar y hablar y que nadie me diga nada. Además, nada cuesta apretar ese botonsito de letras verdes de allí abajo...

Pasando ya al fic... creo que se me está haciendo un poco lento, pero no se preocupen, ya no tarda en llegar lo bueno y ahí sí que nuestros Hyuuga favoritos van a tener problemas ¿Quién será el prometido de Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que Tenten decidió que hará en ese misión? ¿Por qué la Godaime eligió a Neji y a Hinata para mandarlos juntos de misión? ¡Neji se puso muy, muy celoso! jajaja, Hinata también, pero ¡Neji se llevó el premio! Creo que por ahí me salió una escenita KibaHina, pero DON'T WORRY, este fic es 100% NejiHina, así que pueden estar seguras de que por lo menos ni Kiba ni Hinata o ni Neji ni Tenten van a quedar juntos. Además que la chonguda esa me cai mas que GORDA y nunca jamás la podría con mi adorado Neji, antes la mato o ayudo a Hinata a matarla, cualquiera de las dos jajaja. ¿Se declaran por fin sus sentimientos Neji y Hinata? Buena pregunta, no lo sé, muajajaja.

Bueno, todavía no sé si poner adelantos del próximo capítulo, no me dieron su opinión respecto a eso, pero creo que la intriga ya es bastante como para hacerlas sufrir más. Yo no soy tan mala... sí, claro (sarcasmo) jajaja.

En otro momentito que tenga respondo sus reviews de capi anterior por mensaje privado ¿si?.

Nos vemos en la próxima acualización, será pronto, mas de lo que esperan...

BESOS

Maranine


	9. Capítulo 9: Órdenes

**Capítulo 9**

**Órdenes**

Cuando se reunieron a las puertas de Hyuuga Manor, los cinco desearon no tener que hacer una misión juntos. Tenten estaba feliz de verse reunida por fin con su compañero, pero parecía que a éste le tenía sin cuidado; debatía entre sonreír o enojarse. Neji no despegaba sus fríos y acusadores ojos de Hinata y la kunoichi se ponía cada vez más inquieta y nerviosa. Kiba notaba a la perfección el significado de la mirada del genio y él y Akamaru estaban muy molestos.

Dando un bufido de desdeño, Neji empezó a caminar hacia el Edificio del Hokage, seguido por una animosa Tenten. Kiba rodó los ojos y soltó un sonido gutural, indicándole a Akamaru caminar junto a él. Solo Hinata se quedó rezagada, absorta en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Ahora estaba segura: Neji estaba molesto por como lo había llamado en al desayuno. Además, probablemente la culpara por lo que pasó con Hanabi y las pocas evidentes ganas de la niña de disculparse con él.

Pensando en ello, se preguntó cómo estaría y si ya había dejado el arreglo floral confeccionado por Hanabi misma en la habitación de Neji. Esperaba que ella la entendiera y no se enojara, pues con las prisas por salir, Hinata no la había podido ver ni en un solo momento.

También recordó a su padre y la charla que tuvieron que aplazar. Cuando Hinata se había acercado a su despacho, lo había encontrado vacio. Se apresuró a buscarlo, pues tenía que disculparse con él por no poder sentarse a hablar con él serenamente e informarle de esa nueva misión, y que Neji también iría con ella.

Pero cuando llegó a la biblioteca, ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Dentro se podía escuchar una discusión en pleno del Consejo y las pocas palabras o ideas que logró captar no le agradaron en absoluto. Pensaban en matrimonio, casar a alguien importante; Hinata tenía el mal presentimiento de que se trataba de ella, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Escribió una rápida nota a su padre y la colocó en su despacho.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirándose los pies y dejando que montones de preocupaciones la agobiaran, cuando estaba a punto de emprender una misión y su concentración debía estar en eso. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos y, ella sola, volvió a esa realidad y empezó a caminar varios metros por detrás de Kiba y Akamaru.

Neji resoplaba furioso a cada paso que daba. Eran celos y estaba enteramente consiente de ello, en realidad poco le importaba. Estaba enojadísimo, sí, pero más que nada consigo mismo. Le había picoteado el orgullo no haberse controlado en ese momento. Pero es que… ¡ese maldito animal!... ¡Se había atrevido a tocarla más allá de lo que él mismo tenía permitido! Él era su protector y no podía abrazarla o besarla como y cuando quisiera… ¡Y ese Inuzuka sí lo hacía! Y, para rematar, se atrevía a retarlo ¡Ja! Como si pudiera contra él, genio más notable del Clan Hyuuga, un muchacho apenas graduado de ninja y un inútil perro.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estaba exagerando. Pero aún así podía ganarle con los ojos cerrados, literalmente. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba el coraje de no haberse controlado; parecía que su autocontrol no funcionaba ese día. Primero sonrojándose como el adolescente que era y luego queriendo saltar sobre el Inuzuka.

Ahora, estaba preocupado. Siempre, cuando lo llamaban a él, la misión llevaba un alto riesgo, pues era un junnin. Y no es que fuera soberbio, simplemente estaba consiente de que estaba en un nivel superior y, por ende, las misiones encomendadas a él tenía un mayor grado de peligro. Y era eso lo que le preocupaba.

No, obviamente que no era por él, ni por su equipo en general. Era por una persona en específico: Hinata. Ella era demasiado especial como para ponerla en un peligro en los que él normalmente se expone en sus misiones. No quería perderla de esa manera.

Pero, por otra parte, estaba tranquilo, pues sabía que nunca se despegaría de ella, para protegerla. Era su responsabilidad y una necesidad hacerlo, y se aseguraría de que ella corriera el menor riesgo posible.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Presentía que ésta misión le exigiría más de sí mismo que cualquier otra…

—Llegamos —dijo Tenten a su lado cuando estuvieron frente al Edificio del Hokage.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y, sin voltear, supo quienes eran. Todavía si decir palabra entró primero.

Fueron subiendo escaleras y cruzando pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, y entraron después de tocar.

— ¡Ah! Ya llegaron —dijo una desdeñosa Tsunade desde detrás de su escritorio.

Los cuatro ninjas se colocaron en columna, uno al lado del otro, frente a la Hokage. Todos estaban expectantes, pues querían saber por qué los había formado en ese curioso equipo. Shizune le entregó un pergamino a Tsunade y ésta lo abrió, pero posó sus ojos en los cuatro.

—Muy bien, comencemos.

Era una misión tipo B. Según el informe, el señor feudal de un pequeño país de Té había muerto hace poco y había una disputa sobre quién sería su heredera, pues el hombre tenía gemelas. Supuestamente, la mayor debía ser la heredera, pero parecía no estar dispuesta a asumir el puesto. Su gemela no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana, por razones que desconocían. La misión consistía en llevar a la gemela mayor lejos de su palacio, para que se encontrase con una persona que ella deseaba ver urgentemente.

—El problema es que no se le permita abandonar el palacio hasta que su otra hermana llegue —dijo Shizune mientras Tsunade la miraba de reojo, levemente enfadada por no permitirle terminar la historia.

—Formé su equipo conforme a sus habilidades —explicó la Godaime — y la utilidad que tendrán en ésta misión. Neji, tú serás el capitán de ésta escuadrón.

El aludido asintió imperceptiblemente y miró a la Hokage esperando órdenes.

—Tendrás que estar todo el tiempo cuidando a la princesa, no la podrás dejar ni a sol ni a sombra —Neji cerró los ojos con semblante indescifrable. Tsunade pasó los ojos a la heredera Hyuuga —. Hinata, tú tendrás que pertenecer en el palacio, serás el reemplazo de la princesa.

La reacción de los ninjas no tardó en llegar: Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida; Kiba y Akamaru se miraron entre sí, cómplices; Tenten volteó a ver a la hija de Hiashi, tratando de apartar al Inuzuka para verla mejor; y Neji apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose impotente y abrió ligeramente los ojos, mirando a Tsunade con un dejo de amenaza.

—Bien, quiero hablar a solas contigo Hinata —dijo la Godaime, ignorando perfectamente la mirada del genio —. Tenten, Kiba, Neji, esperen afuera.

Todos, excepto Hinata y Shizune, abandonaron la estancia. La heredera Hyuuga avanzó un paso, dudosa.

— ¿P-por qué…?

–Tu perecido con la princesa es mucho, Hinata —Tsunade miraba seriamente a la muchacha —. En realidad, ésta misión ha sido exclusivamente aceptada por ti. Del hecho que acates al pie de la letra mis órdenes determinará su éxito.

Hinata parpadeó confusa, pero guardó silencio.

—Escúchame con toda tu atención. Lo que te diré es sumamente importante.

—S-sí, Tsunade-sama.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Trató de tranquilizarse. Después de todo, dentro de poco saldría de misión y sería el capitán de su escuadrón, necesitaba de toda su concentración. Pero la idea de separarse de Hinata-sama no la agradaba en absoluto.

Es decir, varias veces la había dejado, cuando alguno de los dos salía de misión; pero en esas ocasiones podía estar tranquilo, pues ella permanecía junto a todo el Clan o con sus compañeros de equipo, que eran un par de irreverentes, pero que la cuidaban al fin.

Pero en ésta ocasión no era así. En un principio, podría alegrarse de estar de misión con Hinata, pues pasarían más tiempo juntos, aunque eso fuera una feroz prueba para su auto control, y se cercioraría de protegerla él mismo; pero sus órdenes los separaban de ella y la ponían en peligro, cuando nada le aseguraba su protección, le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Se está tardando demasiado —gruñó Kiba, cruzando lo brazos.

Neji le dio la razón en silencio. Para empezar ¿por qué la Hokage quería hablar con Hinata antes que él? Bueno, él era el capitán del equipo y era Neji el que debería recibir la información confidencial acerca de la misión ¿o no?

Justo en ese momento, Hinata salió del despacho de Tsunade y los miró con ojos ausentes. Neji la observó durante un segundo levemente preocupado por la expresión de su prima, pero no dijo nada. Hinata murmuró un "Tsunade-sama quiere verte, Neji" y él entró sin mirar a nadie más.

—Y… ¿qué te dijeron, Hinata-chan? —preguntó Kiba, acercándose a ella.

—Eh… p-pues —tartamudeó ella sintiendo sus manos temblar, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a mentir —… ha-hablamos sobre c-cosas del clan y eso…

Kiba levantó una ceja, expectante. Hinata pensó que no le creería pero pareció que él decidió que decía la verdad. Sus manos le sudaban y sentía un ligero coletazo de miedo. La Godaime le pidió que mantuviera el secreto.

—"_Así es la vida de un ninja" _—se dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos —. _"Es el camino que yo elegí"._

**I-I-I-I-I**

—Puedes retirarte.

Neji asintió fríamente y salió de la habitación.

—Tsunade-sama —llamó Shizune a la pensativa rubia.

— ¿Sí, Shizune?

— ¿Por qué no le informó a Neji-san acerca de la misión de Hinata-san? —inquirió la aprendiz viendo seriamente a su maestra.

—Dime, Shizune —dijo Tsunade cruzando las manos frente a su cara, gesto típico de ella — ¿te fijaste en la reacción de Neji cuando dije que se tendría que separar de Hinata?

—Sí, pero…

—No está de acuerdo en absoluto —prosiguió la Hokage —. Ya tengo la edad suficiente como para tener certeza de algunas cosas, y ésta es una de aquellas —dijo misteriosamente —. Si Neji estuviera enterado de la misión de Hinata, nunca lo permitiría, aunque fuera en contra de mis órdenes. Además, necesitamos que los tres se lo crean, y su Byakugan tiene posibilidades de descubrirla.

—Pero usted dijo… —dudó Shizune.

—Sé lo que dije —la interrumpió la Hokage —, pero no estoy muy segura. Neji es un genio y su Byakugan es especial.

— ¿Y Hiashi-sama?

—Él se enterará después de que parta el equipo —murmuró en contestación —. Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que se aponga.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante, Tsunade-sama?

—Basta de tanta pregunta, Shizune —terminó la aludida —. Luego sabrás.

Shizune se quedó intranquila, la seriedad de su maestra no era normal. Casi podía estar segura que se trataba de algo de suma importancia para la villa. Eso o podía ser parte de los intereses personales de la rubia.

—"_Tan solo espero que no se trate de puro sake"_ —pensó mientras salía del despacho de su maestra con varias carpetas encima.

**I-I-I-I-I**

— ¡Oh Tenten! ¡Te vas con Neji y a mi me dejan solo! —gritó Lee con cascadas de lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

—Estarás con Gai-sensei, Lee…

— ¡Bien! —dijo el shinobi verde, ya sin rastros de llanto en la cara.

Neji rodó lo ojos. Realmente sus compañeros a veces podían llegar a exasperarlo. Además, ese día su paciencia no estaba muy dispuesta que digamos. En esos momentos era en lo que odiaba la costumbre que Gai-sensei les había inculcado de despedirse cuando no iban todos juntos de misión.

Shino también estaba ahí. Pero estaba aparte, con Hinata y Kiba, y al parecer también se despedía de ellos; aunque, por supuesto, mucho menos efusivo que Lee.

—Me alegro mucho de poder verte antes de salir de Konoha, Shino-kun —dijo la kunoichi Hyuuga con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo también, Hinata-chan —murmuró el Aburame, siempre serio.

— ¡Vamos Shino! —Exclamó Kiba dándole una palmada en la espalda — ¡Abraza a Hinata-chan antes de que se valla!

A pesar de que no se le veían los ojos, Hinata podía asegurar que Shino fulminaba con la mirada al Inuzuka.

—No creo en el contacto afectuoso, Kiba.

— ¡Pero Akamaru sí! —Gritó el otro muchacho —¿Verdad, Akamaru?

El perro ladró en respuesta mientras corría hacia Shino para lanzársele encima, pero antes de llegar a su destino, un enjambre de insectos lo interceptó, azuzándolo.

—Mantén alejado a tu perro de mí, Kiba. —murmuró el Aburame amenazante.

— ¡Quita tus insectos de encima de Akamaru, Shino! —gritó Kiba tratando de ahuyentar a los bichos con sus manos.

Hinata rió suavemente. Por eso quería tanto a sus amigos, porque, además de ser amables con ella, siempre buscaban la forma de hacerla sentir mejor y que por lo menos riera un poco de vez en cuando con sus actuaciones.

Neji bufó arto de estar esperando a que sus compañeros terminaran de despedirse. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de Konoha. Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuró en seguirlo, casi sin terminar de despedirse bien de Shino. Tenten por fin logró zafarse del asfixiante abrazo de Lee y también corrió detrás de Neji, de manera que Hinata y ella llegaron juntas al alcanzar al genio. Kiba se percató de que estaba muy atrás demasiado tarde, pues su discusión con su callado amigo lo tenía muy entretenido, y terminó corriendo junto con Akamaru un largo trecho hasta llegar a los otros tres ninjas.

Lee y Shino se quedaron hombro a hombro, observando casi nostálgicamente cómo sus antes compañeros de equipo partían juntos formando otro grupo, sus amigos caminando hacia el horizonte. En el shinobi verde sé era rara su melancolía, ya que él siempre era animoso y escandaloso, incluso cuando estaba solo, era su naturaleza ser entusiasta.

Pero en Shino era diferente. Casi siempre se sentía de la misma manera, ya le era natural la sensación que tenía. Únicamente podía repetirse una y otra vez en la mente:

—"_Solo de nuevo"._

—Quisiera haber ido con ellos. —suspiró Lee, lamentándose.

—Los cabos se tienen que enderezar para poder entrelazarse —contestó Shino enigmáticamente.

El shinobi verde volteó a verlo sorprendido. En realidad, su lamento había sido más para él mismo que para alguien, y no creyó que el Aburame le respondiera, mucho menos de esa manera tan extraña. No entendía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras.

Shino rio para sí mismo, casi sintiéndose sarcástico. También para él su metáfora había sido propia, un pensamiento en voz alta. Bueno, se sentía un tanto aliviado: todavía tendría a su amigo Kiba durante un rato. Aunque a veces discutían, ambos sabían cuando a alguno de los dos les pasaba algo.

Eran verdaderos amigos, y por eso Shino era el único humano enterado de los verdaderos sentimientos que Kiba le tenía a Hinata.

Shino también era el heredero de su clan y por eso sabía lo que se le vendría encima a la Hyuuga en un futuro próximo. Solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y que el consejo de aquel clan no se pusiera pesado. Confiaba en que el destino finalmente haría feliz a su amiga y que ella saldría adelante, como siempre hacía.

El único problema era Kiba. Se sentiría destrozado con ese acontecimiento y traería un humor de perros durante semanas, sino es que hasta meses, y sería Shino el que tendría que soportarlo. Pensándolo bien, ya no le agradaba tanto tener todavía a Kiba durante un tiempo.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hinata no podía explicarse el por qué de su comportamiento. Y ase había dado cuenta de que su nueva compañera de equipo, Tenten, tenía algo que decirle a Neji y siempre que la veía cerca de él, Hinata buscaba cualquier escusa para llamar su atención y alejarla de su primo, por más absurda que pareciera.

En realidad, no quería a Tenten cerca de Neji, _su_ Neji. Hablando claros, sí sabía cómo se llamaba esa sensación: celos. Nunca los había sentido, por nada ni por nadie, por eso en ese momento se le hacían tan extraños. Era como si algo muy caliente recorriera su estómago, quemándolo. Cada vez que veía a la otra kunoichi cerca de Neji, tenia ganas de agarrarla del cabello y zarandearla hasta que entendiera que él era solo _suyo._

Y parecía que ese sentimiento se lo proyectaba a Tenten, porque a pesar de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, relativamente pues llevaban dos días de viaje, no sentía que se llevaran mejor que antes. Inclusive, Hinata podía asegurar que estaban peor. Pero eso, curiosamente, no le importaba mucho. Ella era una persona amable por naturaleza y nunca trataba de mala manera a su nueva compañera, pero a la otra sí le molestaba pasar tiempo con Hinata y no con Neji, y más cuando éste parecía la sombra de la Hyuuga.

—Tenten-san ¿podrías acompañarme a recoger un poco de fruta?

Y así era siempre. Cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca, Hinata-sama se acercaba para llevársela prudentemente, y Neji agradecía eso. No era que le molestara la presencia de su compañera, sino que, más en esos momentos, prefería estar solo.

Ya ocasiones atrás había comandado otros equipos, así que eso ya estaba zanjado: Neji Hyuuga jamás se ponía nervioso por una estupidez como esa. Lo que le preocupaba eran las estrictas órdenes que le habían dado antes de salir de Konoha. Quería estar solo, necesitaba concentrarse: debía tomar una decisión.

Por un lado estaban esas órdenes de llevar a la princesa a su destino sin despegarse ni un minuto de ella; primero que nada era ninja de Konoha y estaba obligado a obedecer. Pero también estaba la ardiente necesidad de estar cerca de Hinata-sama, de protegerla; no sólo era la razón de su vida, sin el por qué de su existir. Era un hombre y tenía derecho a amar.

Estaba dividido en dos: ninja u hombre, no sabía cuál elegir.

En el fondo, sabía que había una solución posible y sensata para su problema, pero él no quería tomarla, porque no le agradaba en absoluto: tendría que dividir el equipo en dos, exactamente a la mitad. Se llevaría a alguien con él, solo por si acaso, y dejaría al miembro más poderoso al lado de Hinata, para mantenerla a salvo. No le gustaba para nada pues sabía que después de él, el miembro más poderoso del equipo, era Kiba.

Además, Tenten no era una opción para dejar con Hinata. De sobra sabía que a su compañera no le agradaba su prima, por alguna extraña razón. Y aunque Hinata lo intentaba, parecía que su desprecio iba en aumento, porque Tenten siempre ponía mala cara cuando su prima estaba cerca, y más cuando ella se acercaba sigilosamente y Hinata llegaba de la misma manera para llevársela.

Era hombre, pero no tonto. De sobra sabía que su compañera quería decirle algo, pero para él, en ese momento, no tenía la más mínima importancia. Lo que sí, le empezaba a resultar molesto que de pronto lo rondara tanto, como si Tenten fuera un mosquito y él el sujeto al que quería picar.

Bah, de todas maneras, intuía que no era prudente dejarlas juntas y solas. Aún recordaba aquellas palabras, pronunciadas por la misma Tenten:

—"_Cuando dos mujeres se detestan, y más por un hombre, no paran hasta destruirse una a la otra"_

Se lo había dicho a Lee poco después de finalizar la tercera prueba de sus primeros exámenes chunnin, explicándole el comportamiento de Sakura e Ino durante su enfrentamiento; pero él también había estado allí, escuchándolo todo. En ese momento no le había importado el comentario, pensando que esas dos mocosas eran un desperdicio inútil de tiempo.

Inclusive ser sorprendió de haberlo recordado. Nunca creyó que eso le preocupara alguna vez. Sospechaba que Tenten y Hinata no tenía una buena relación, aunque no tenía idea del por qué.

De todas maneras, lo prudente sería alejar a Tenten de su objeto de disgusto. Conocía a su compañera y ella podía ser muy cruel cuando quería. Además, se trataba de Hinata-sama, y si Tenten la hería de alguna manera, Neji se cría poco capaz de controlarse y no matarla, aunque le tuviera un afecto que casi podía llegar a ser amistad.

La molestaba, y mucho, tener como única opción al perro ese. Era él o la amenaza de Tenten. Kiba la protegería, a diferencia de Tenten, que solo se dedicaría a destruir por dentro a Hinata. Neji bien lo sabía: Kiba era el más poderoso y el más indicado entre sus escazas opciones, y odiaba admitirlo.

Temía dejarla a su cuidado, no porque la pusiera en peligro, sino que Kiba estaría demasiado cerca de Hinata con el pretexto de cuidarla. Tenía la impresión de que el perro ese aprovecharía la situación para enamorar a Hinata.

Bufó sintiéndose estúpido. Si todos esos años no habían bastado para que Hinata se enamorara de Kiba, no iba a hacerlo ahora. Además, solo eran amigos ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que ella no se había enamorado de ese perro?

Negó para sí mismo. Lo mejor sería pensar como ninja y hombre protector, y no uno celoso, para buscar la mejor forma de salvaguardar a Hinata-sama. Sí, eso sería lo mejor…

Pero, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo al perro ese a cien kilómetros lejos de Hinata, _su_ Hinata.

A regañadientes, al obscurecer ese día, le dijo a Kiba que quería hablar con él al amanecer y el Inuzuka asintió, percibiendo su tono autoritario. Después de todo, ambos eran ninjas y sabían ser profesionales.

Al día siguiente, todavía con una hora de obscuridad de ventaja, Neji salió de la tienda y se internó un poco más en el bosque en el que acamparon durante esa noche. Poco después, escuchó pisadas acercándose a su posición y enseguida Kiba y Akamaru aparecieron frente a él.

Tenía cruzados lo brazos, en posición arrogante, y su semblante era meramente frío. Pero por dentro se sentía enormemente molesto por lo que tendría que hacer y decir, encomendar a Hinata-sama con alguien más, explícitamente, y más aún con ese aprovechado. Chascó la lengua y le Indicó al Inuzuka que se acercara más.

—Oíste las órdenes de la Hokage —comenzó Neji —. Hinata-sama se quedará en el palacio.

Kiba lo miró expectante, sin saber que decir aún.

—Tus órdenes son quedarte con ella y cuidarla —dijo tratando de reprimir su mueca de disgusto.

El otro shinobi lo observó intensamente, con una sonrisa burlona torcida en su cara.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo, Hyuuga —chascó los dientes —. Lo haría aunque me prohibieran lo contrario.

Neji no pudo contenerse más y salvó la distancia con el otro shinobi de dos zancadas. Kiba era ligeramente más bajo que él, y cuando lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la chamarra, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sus narices casi chocaban, pues lo había elevado unos cuantos centímetros de suelo.

—Escúchame Inuzuka —siseó ignorando los gruñidos de advertencia de Akamaru —: si algo le pasa a Hinata-sama…

Kiba no cabía en sí del asombro ¡lo estaba amenazando! ¡Ese infeliz lo estaba amenazando! ¿Cómo se atrevía? El que debería de estar lanzando amenazas era él ¡Hinata corría peligro estando en la presencia de ese asesino!

—… Si llega a resultar herida de alguna forma, por un error tuyo ¡te mato! —juró Neji zarandeando furiosamente al pensativo e iracundo Kiba, mientras seguía ignorando los constantes ataque de Akamaru.

El Inuzuka se zafó del agarre de Neji echando, al igual que él, chispas por los ojos. Llamó a su perro a su lado y se debatió entre echársele encima a Neji y golpearlo hasta cansarse o irse y aceptar la amenaza sin hacer o decir nada. Al final, optó por la primera y, con un solo movimiento, él y Akamaru mostraron los dientes, listos para atacar.

Sin embargo, para ese momento, Neji había recuperado su autocontrol y recompuesto su expresión fría y actitud desenfadada. Con los brazos cruzados, miraba a Kiba a su compañero con altanería, manteniendo una mueca burlona con facilidad.

—No vales ni mi tiempo, perro —de repente, se pudo serio —, pero Hinata-sama sí, así que acata mis órdenes. Espero que al menos sepas hacer eso —agregó dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona.

Y los dejó solos, a Kiba y a Akamaru. Regresó al campamento, encontrándose con una Hinata muy inquieta, dando de vueltas alrededor de la ya muerta fogata. Y, en cuanto lo vio, se dirigió a él con pasos apresurados.

—Neji-oniisan ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó preocupada.

—Fui a recorrer el perímetro, Hinata-sama —mintió —. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió inquieto.

—Es que… es que… —Hinata bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzada de su actitud y nerviosa de la cercanía de Neji — m-me desperté y n-no te encontré y y-yo… —sintió sus mejillas colorearse furiosamente —… m-me asusté y-y por eso…

Neji se relajó totalmente viéndola así. Olvidó su reciente coraje y la frialdad quedó esfumada, dejando lugar para una sutil pero sincera sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, suavizando sus ya de por sí atractivas facciones. En su impulso, posó suavemente sus manos en los hombros de Hinata e hizo que se acercara más a él.

—No se preocupe más, Hinata-sama —dijo tratando de encontrar su mirada —, procuraré no alejarme mucho la próxima vez.

La joven kunoichi se atrevió a levantar los ojos del suelo y se alegró internamente de haberlo hecho. Le sonreía, solo para ella, y era una sonrisa que solamente había visto una vez, al día que se conocieron. Se la devolvió, sintiendo que más calor acudía a su rostro.

—Vuelva a descansar, Hinata-sama —murmuró Neji, sintiendo la alarma roja resonar lejos, en su interior —. Aún no amanece y todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

—No —contestó ella con el mismo tono bajito —. Ya no tengo sueño.

Neji, a pesar de saber que tenía que alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible, rió entre dientes, figurándose a Hinata como una niña pequeña y caprichosa. Bien sabía que ella no era así normalmente, pero creyó comprender la preocupación de su prima y su falta de sueño.

—E-estuve muy pre-preocupada —tartamudeó ella, dándose cuenta de su reciente reacción —. N-no te vi y escu-cuché sonidos…

Neji cerró los ojos y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pasándole los brazos por la espalda. En ese momento poco le importaban las reglas, solo quería tenerla abrazada y que ella se sintiese bien. No sabía lo que haría si ella no estuviera.

—Descuide —le susurró al oído —, yo siempre estaré cerca para protegerla.

—Neji… —suspiró Hinata contra el pecho del shinobi, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡¡¡WOLAAA!!!! ¿COMO ESTÁN? Yo muy feliz, sí que sí. Lo primero que tengo que decirles es ¡¡FELICIDADES!! hoy cumplimos un año de haber empezado a escribir (yo) y a leer (ustedes) y estoy muy contenta por eso. Agradezco de todo corazón a las que me han seguido desde el principio y a las que se han esta uniendo en el camino, de veras admiro su constancia; ya que esta humilde autora es tan poco constante que a veces no cumple sus promesas y pierde repentinamente su adorada inspiración, de veras que me sorprende que no se hayan hartado de mí y dejado abandonada, pero se los agradezco infinitamente, por ustedes quise seguir varias veces; me deban ánimos para continuar hacia adelante. En serio estoy sorprendida por seguir aqui después de todo éste año. Por eso actualicé precisamente hoy.

Otra cosa por la que también estoy muy contenta es que por fin voy a acabar una libreta entera escrita por mí misma y acerca de una sola cosa: éste fic NejiHina. La libreta donde llevo este fic en borrador. Creo que está de más que se los diga pero es que estoy muy orgullosa por ese hecho y lo quiero presumir. Sufro de inconstancia crónica y ésto demuestra que me estoy curando un poco, jejeje. Solo dos personas han sido las privilegiadas al hecharle una ojeada y también gracias a ella he podido seguir aquí, salieron en mi rescate en el momento más crucial de esta historia.

Bueno, pasando al capítulo, los celos siguen desbordando por doquier, no solo de parte de Neji, sino también Hinata tiene sus mañas. Mira que sí que nos resultó bastante celosa y hábil, Neji nunca se dio cuenta de que trataba de alejar a la chonguda de él a propósito para que no le pudiera decir nada, jejeje. ¿De qué se tratará la misión de Hinata? ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Y por qué Tsunade pone tanto incapié en que se realice bien? ¿Por qué Hinata se vio obligata a mentirle a Kiba? ¿Y por qué está tan nerviosa? Kyaaaa, me encantas esos dos, parece que al fin pudieron tener un momento a solas y decente, espero que no se arruine; aunque no está aclarada la discusión del capi anterior, creo que eso se resolverá, jejeje.

Con respecto a los adelantos, todavía no estoy muy segura de ponerlos, una porque unas me piden que sí los ponga y otra que no, y dos por que todavía no está bien planeado el capítulo diez y no sería justo ponerles algo que al final no va a ser la versión que les presentaré, así que sigan opinando sobre eso y tal vez el próximo capi sí los ponga ¿ok?

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba: también les dije que les trendría un regalito para ésta fecha, pero aún no está listo, así que lo subiré dentro de tres día, más o menos. Será un One-Shot, el primero que harñe en mi vida, y espero que les guste. Creo que arruiné la sorpresa de qué sería pero todavía queda la de cómo será, jajaja, espérendolo pronto. No olviden dejarme un review, que adelgaza, jajaja.

Las espero con ansias y sepan que las quiero muchísimo; y, si hay algún hombre por ahí (no lo había pensado hasta que mi sensei me lo dijo...), bueno pues también los quiero y dejen review, para saber de su existencia, jejeje.

No terderé en actualizar de nuevo, no se preocupen.

BESOS

Maranine


	10. Capítulo 10: La princesa

**Capítulo 10**

**La princesa**

Ese mismo día al atardecer, llegaron a su destino. El palacio estaba rodeado de una gruesa barda que parecía impenetrable. Sin embargo, tenía dos entradas y una estaba totalmente despejada; y aunque no lo estuviera, sabrían entrar de todas maneras, pues para eso estaban entrenados como ninjas. Neji estaba al corriente de eso e hizo deslizar su equipo a través de esa puerta desprovista de vigilancia.

Como él penaba, nadie los esperaba ni recibió su llegada. Simplemente estaban en los hermosos jardines del palacio, extrañamente vacíos. Preparándose para lo que viniera, Neji ordenó a su escuadrón esconderse hasta nuevo aviso y así lo hicieron; se escondieron entre las plantas durante los pocos minutos que quedaban del día.

El corazón de Hinata latía cada vez más aprisa y su boca esta tan seca como la Arena. Estaba muy nerviosa pero, en vez de enrojecer como de costumbre, se encontraba tan pálida que podría hacerle competencia a Sai. Desde su escondite entre unos arbustos, observaba nerviosamente el imponente palacio ante ella, era tan bonito…

Se lamentaba no poder disfruta de la edificación como querría, pero el deber era primero. Tragó gordo: su deber como kunoichi de la Hoja era obedecer al pie de la letra las órdenes de Tsunade-sama, por difícil que eso le resultase. Al fin y al cabo, muchos ninjas habían muerto en cumplimento de su deber y eran muy honrados y venerados en la aldea. Ella debería desear un fin así.

Pero aún así, lo que tenía que hacer un no le agradaba en absoluto. Fingir sr alguien que no era, comportarse como una princesa cuando no estaba educada para hacerlo, realmente del todo posible. Estaba consciente de que su educación como dama Hyuuga, máxime como la Heredera, era muy dura; pero creía que al ser una princesa sería diferente. Las princesas estaban educadas para ser sumisas, ya sea con sus padres o con sus esposos, y mandar que todo estuviera bien el palacio, como señoras de su propia casa. Hinata sabía eso, pero también estaba entrenada para valerse por sí sola y, en su momento, mostrarse decidida con sus órdenes.

Temía que sus toscos modales de kunoichi la descubrieran ante lo quesería el cortejo de la princesa o hasta el Consejo del lugar.

Ya había anochecido y parecía no haber ni un alma en los jardines, pero los ninjas de Konoha esperaban pacientemente alguna señal para poder mostrarse. Y Neji se estaba exasperando, se suponía que algo tendría que pasar al caer la noche.

Y al fin, dos horas después de que hubiera obscuridad, una sombra se materializó en uno de los senderos de los jardines. Neji activó su Byakugan y pudo saber que se trataba de una mujer que llevaba un retaso de tela entre las manos. Ésa era su señal y abandonó su escondite en un árbol de Sakura para encontrarse con la recién llegada

—Muy buenas noches. Usted debe ser un ninja de la Hoja —dijo la mujer inclinándose suavemente —. Mi nombre es Tsimune y soy la confidente de Yuuki-hime.

Neji asintió sin decir palabra y, con un solo movimiento, llamó al equipo a su cargo. En seguida, cuatro figuras aparecieron detrás de él y la mujer llamada Tsimune pareció sobresaltarse un poco. Dándose una media vuelta, la mujer comenzó a caminar.

—Síganme, por favor —pidió volteándolos a ver.

Los cuatro ninjas y el perro la siguieron por el enredado cruce de senderos y se mantuvieron detrás de ella al entrar en el ahora obscuro y tenebroso palacio. Muy a su pesar, no sabían dónde iban, pues el diseño de los pasillos era aún más complicado que el de los jardines. Los cinco se sentían dentro de un complejo laberinto. Sin embargo, la sirviente de la princesa parecía muy familiarizada con ese camino y lo guiaba sin error alguno en un ambiente totalmente a obscuras.

Aún así, Neji activó de nuevo su Byakugan. Sin dejar de caminar, estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, directo en dónde se encontraba su prima. Dejó que los otros dos los pasaran y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a detenerse.

— ¿Qué…? —empezó a murmurar Hinata.

—Hinata-sama, míreme a los ojos —dijo Neji en voz tan baja que solo ella podía escucharlo.

—No veo nada…

— ¡Míreme a los ojos! —insistió él.

—Neji-oniisan, no puedo ver nada, todo está muy obscuro… —Neji sí pudo ver como sus ojos se dilataban por la comprensión y un ligero rubor acudía a las mejillas femeninas — ¡Lo siento tanto! Seguramente te has de sentir frustrado, después de tanto entrenamiento… Y ahora tienes que recordármelo…

—Sí, pero guarde silencio —murmuró Neji, conciliador —. Ponga toda su atención, memorice cada pasillo que vea.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la voz de la mujer muy cerca de ellos.

Sin decir una palabra, Neji se volvió para mirar a Tsimune, aunque ésta pensaba que no podía. Tsimune dio media vuelta, y ese segundo fue el que aprovechó Hinata para activar su Byakugan. Enseguida pudo observar todo y con detalle, incluso a su primo a su lada, se veía tan guapo… Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en memorizar el lugar en el que estaban.

Los pasillos que veía a su alrededor eran tan retorcidos y complejos que verdaderamente formaban un laberinto. Hinata memorizó cada vuelta y torcedura que daban ella y sus compañeros. Sabía que no estaban muy lejos de su destino, pues a unos pocos metros distinguía la serie de habitaciones que, supuso, eran las que ocupaba la princesa. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlos detalladamente, ya que entre más cerca estaban, más se iba dificultando el camino y necesitó toda su atención en no perderse ni un detalle.

Pero a pesar de que trataba de mantener sus emociones a raya, el miedo y la angustia le oprimían constantemente el pecho y se demostraban en su cuerpo con ligeros temblores en sus manos que Hinata s esforzaba por controlar. Y mientras más se acercaban a la princesa, esa sensación aumentaba su fuerza.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta y Neji y Hinata desactivaron su Byakugan respectivamente al mismo tiempo, con una señal mutua. Tsimune abrió la puerta y la luz les dio directo en los ojos a los cuatro ninjas y el perro, lastimándolos ligeramente. Cuando se recuperaron, observaron una habitación ricamente decorada, tradicional en cada detalle y la mujer que los esperaba pacientemente a que pasasen. Tenten entró primero, seguida de Kiba y Akamaru; Neji miró a su prima, preguntándose porqué no avanzaba, y notó con preocupación que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Ella después de otro segundo de duda, se adelantó con decisión y Neji la siguió, cerrando la cognitiva.

—Ya estamos aquí, Yuuki-sama —anunció Tsimune después de cerrar la puerta detrás de Neji.

Los cinco dirigieron sus miradas al fondo de la habitación, atónitos . Hinata reprimió un grito ahogado llevándose la mano a la boca instintivamente y sus temblores se intensificaron. Kiba y Akamaru no cabían en sí de su asombro y se miraban mutuamente, para luego regresar sus atónitas miradas a la mujer frente a ellos.

—Son idénticas… —murmuró Tenten, igual de perpleja.

Neji era el único que difería en esa opinión. Escudriñaba con os ojos a la princesa y fácilmente podía notar la diferencia entre ella y su Hinata-sama. Yuuki-hime tenía el cabello enteramente negro, sin los destellos azulados que a él tanto le gustaban del cabello de su prima, casi opaco; sus rasgos eran más rectos, casi cuadrados, desprovistos de la suavidad que por naturaleza Hinata poseía. Y, por último, una gruesa venda le cubría los ojos, haciendo patente que la princesa estaba ciega o casi, a diferencia de la excelente vista de su prima.

—Agradezco mucho su presencia —dijo al fin la princesa —. Espero que hayan llegado sin ninguna complicación.

Neji reprimió una mueca a duras penas al oír hablar a la mujer, pero fue el único que tuvo éxito: Kiba y Tenten habían arrugado la nariz y torcido la boca respectivamente al escuchar la voz de la princesa. Sin duda, una voz ronca y casi tosca era chocante era chocante de escuchar en alguien tan parecida, a los ojos de ellos, a Hinata. La única que parecía no haberse sorprendido del tono de voz de la princesa, era Hinata misma.

Gracias —dijo ella inclinándose ligeramente —. Yuuki-hime, yo soy Hyuuga Hinata y estoy aquí para apoyarla en su fuga…

Por favor, mejor llamémosle "mi receso de obligaciones" —contestó sonriendo la princesa —. En-entonces, tú debes de ser…

—Sí —intervino Neji apretando las mandíbulas —. Ella será su reemplazo.

— ¡Oh! Aprecio mucho tu valentía, Hyuuga-san —agradeció enigmáticamente Yuuki mientras inclinaba la cabeza —. Y usted debe ser el capitán de Konoha.

—Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji, princesa —contestó —. Yo soy quien la llevará a su destino.

— ¿Son ustedes hermanos? ¿Hyuuga-san y Hyuuga-kun? —preguntó Yuuki-hime.

—No —respondió Neji rechinando los dientes —. Primos.

—Disculpen mi indiscreción.

Hinata tenía la vista fija en el piso. La mención de que podrían ser hermanos, la hizo sentirse culpable de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Neji. Culpable y enferma, además de impotente. Sin embargo, no podía ni quería hacer nada al respecto, estaba consciente de que sería imposible.

—Perdonen que nos los deje descansar ni un instante —dijo la princesa después de un breve y tenso silencio —, pero me gustaría salir esta misma noche.

—Entiendo —respondió Neji, tan sereno como en cualquier otra misión —. Entonces será mejor hacer el cambio cuanto antes.

—Sí ¿Tsimune?

—Sí, Yuuki-hime —dijo la aludida ayudando a levantarse a la princesa —. Hyuuga-san ¿podría acompañarnos unos instantes?

Hinata asintió brevemente y siguió a las dos mujeres a la habitación contigua. Y los otros tres ninjas se sumieron en un denso silencio.

Media hora después, la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron primero Tsimune, seguida por la princesa, ataviada con una yukata blanca, muy sencilla; y, por último, una hermosa Hinata, vestida ricamente adornado, reemplazando a su sencilla ropa de misión que llevaba. Neji aspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Hinata, que lo veían con intensidad cuando ella avanzaba al centro de la habitación.

—Tsimune —llamó la princesa —, vamos a alistar mis cosas.

La mujer, un poco sorprendida, volvió a entrar a la otra habitación, acompañada de la princesa ciega. Kiba carraspeó, incómodo y Akamaru arrastró las patas.

—Hinata-chan ¡te vez muy linda! —exclamó acercándosele.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun —murmuró.

—En cuanto la princesa salga, nos vamos —dijo Neji molesto, pero dirigiéndose a Tenten.

La sonrisa se formó en la cara de la kunoichi fue resplandeciente, pero a Hinata le dio un retortijó de estómago que nada tenía que ver con la angustia que sentía. Se acercó majestuosamente a Neji y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Neji-oniisan —susurró frente a él —, por favor ¡cuídate mucho!

Él sonrió solo para ella y Hinata se atrevió a abrazarlo por la cintura, solo en sus brazos se sentía bien.

—Manténgase segura, Hinata-sama —le murmuró mientras la rodeaba con los brazos —. Volveré por usted en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Hinata suspiró y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Neji. Se sentía tan consolada, tan segura en sus brazos, que tenía que morderse los labios para no pedirle que no la dejara. Sentía que con él a su lado podía enfrentar lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuese. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y fueron a parar en la roa de Neji; y por más que se mordiera la lengua, no pudo evitar sollozar un "Quédate conmigo" contra su pecho.

Neji cerró los ojos y recargó la barbilla en la cabeza de su prima, disfrutando del íntimo momento. Sin embargo, ese instante no estaba destinado a durar mucho, pues alguien tosió sonoramente y un perro gruñó.

Ambos se separaron al instante, recordando que no estaban solos. Los dos se sonrojaron, Hinata más que Neji, quien se recriminó haberse dejado llevar por el momento y aprovechado de la aprehensión de la kunoichi.

—Déjate de payasadas, Hyuuga —masculló Kiba apenas audiblemente.

Tenten trataba de no pensar, pero la escena que había presenciado la perturbaba muchísimo, es decir, ¡Neji jamás se había comportado así con nadie! Es más, él, por o general evitaba a toda costa el contacto afectuoso; pero verlo así, tan cariñoso con su prima —aunque no le gustara— la hacía desear ser Hinata para sentirse entre sus brazos.

—Hyuuga-san ¿podría acompañarme? —la princesa y Tsimune entraron en la estancia y la primera se sentó en el centro sobre sus tobillos.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, tratando de moderar los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Enseguida, Tsimune procedió a desvendar a la princesa, ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres. Después, se colocó al lado de una cada vez más pálida Hinata y, sacando una nueva venda, comenzó a taparle los ojos, para convertirle en la doble auténtica de la princesa.

A Neji se le oprimió el corazón al ver terminado el cambio, que significaba que él y Tenten tendrían que partir ya, dejando atrás a una indefensa Hinata. También no pudo dejar de notar la súplica y la angustia que se asomaron en los ojos de su amada la última vez que los vio. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

La princesa abrió lentamente los ojos y los ojos tres siguieron sorprendiéndolos. La forma de sus ojos difería completamente de los de Hinata y poseían un color azul tan pálido que podrían haber sido hermosos, de no ser que carecían de todo brillo y parecían muertos.

Yuuki se levantó casi a trompicones, pero fue ayudada enseguida por su confidente. Hinata bajó la cabeza, en cuanto la habían vendado se había resignado a su destino. En pocos segundos, pudo escuchar cómo varias personas abandonaban la habitación, pero no pudo precisar cuántas. Suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente sola.

Sin embargo, algo húmedo y frío le rozó la mejilla y unas ásperas manos tomaron las suyas; y un gritito de júbilo escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Kiba-kun, Akamaru! —Exclamó Hinata abrazando al perro — ¡Se quedaron conmigo!

—Por supuesto, Hinata-chan —respondió Kiba — ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola aquí?

—La seguridad de la princesa es nuestra prioridad —murmuró Hinata —. Neji-oniisan debió llevarte con él…

—Bah —bufó Kiba —, a mí me importa más la tuya.

Él torció la boca mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo. Sabía de sobra que para ninguno de los dos era importante la seguridad de Yuuki-hime, de no ser porque era su misión. Y Kiba estaba consciente de que si no fuera por las explícitas órdenes de Tsunade-sama, el que estaría al lado de Hinata en esos momentos sería Neji, y no él.

—Pero ¿por qué estás tan triste? —preguntó después de verla volver bajar la cabeza.

—No es nada —dije ella sacudiendo una mano —. Es solo que me molesta un poco la venda, es todo.

Kiba asintió en comprensión. Para cualquier persona, la vista era muy importante, pues con ella percibía mucha parte del mundo; pero sobre todos los demás, a los Hyuuga, que la tenían tan privilegiada, les era extremadamente molesto que se las privaran. Imaginaba lo irritante que debía ser si él la quitaran su olfato.

—Puedes usar tu Byakugan —sugirió.

—Sí, pero no puedo estarlo usando todo el tiempo —replicó Hinata —. Ni siquiera él podría… —se encogió ligeramente de hombros —. De todos modos, creo que lo usaré cuando realmente quiera ver algo.

— ¡Entonces Akamaru y yo te serviremos de guías! —exclamó un entusiasta Kiba junto a los alegres aullidos de su perro.

Hinata rió brevemente pero enseguida se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. La ceguera temporal era el menor de sus problemas.

**I-I-I-I-I**

—Viajaremos más rápido si vamos por el bosque —decía un sereno Neji.

—Sí, si vamos por los caminos sería muy complicado —asintió la kunoichi —. Nos arriesgaríamos a emboscadas o bandidos.

—Entiendo Tenten-san, Hyuuga-kun —respondió la princesa —. Tsimune, hasta pronto.

La mujer hizo una pronunciada reverencia y tomó las manos que la otra le ofrecía.

—Cuida mucho de Hyuuga-san, quiero decir, Hinata-san —le murmuró —. A ella le debo mi libertad.

—Sí, Yuuki-sama —musitó Tsimune, besando sus manos —. Yo la alcanzaré en cuanto todo esté en orden.

—Cuento con eso, Tsimune —dijo mientras era ayudada a subir a la espalda de Neji —. Y no olvides lo que te pedí.

—Por supuesto que no, hime. —respondió la mujer.

Tenten y Neji con la princesa a cuestas desaparecieron en una nube humo. Y en unos cuantos segundos estuvieron saltando el muro que delimitaba los territorios del castillo, internándose en el denso bosque. La noche ya estaba bien avanzada y la luna llena les iluminaba el camino entre los árboles. Neji la observaba de cuando en cuando imaginándose en ella los pálidos ojos de su prima y preguntándose una y otra vez los sentimientos que había visto reflejados en ellos la última vez que los había visto.

—Tenten-san ¿qué edad tienes? —preguntó la princesa, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tengo diecisiete, hime-sama —respondió ella un poco extrañada.

— ¿Y tú? —dijo dirigiéndose a Neji.

—Igual —contestó él escuetamente.

Y se volvieron a sumir en un profundo silencio, solamente roto por los murmullos de la s hojas y el ruido de los animales nocturnos. Después de algunos minutos, la princesa reclinó la cabeza en su espalda, indicándole a Neji que se había quedado dormida.

— ¿Neji? —murmuró Tenten después de varias horas en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tenten? —dijo él, moleste de que le distrajera de su concentración.

—Quería decirte que…

— ¿Es urgente? —la cortó Neji.

—No, pero… —susurró ella con dificultad.

—Entonces no me interrumpas —sentenció.

Los ojos de la princesa estaban ligeramente abiertos. Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero había escuchado cada palabra de su corta conversación.

Neji se detuvo a pocos metros de un claro, a poco tiempo de que amaneciera. Bajó con cuidado de los árboles, asegurándose de que lo siguiera su compañera. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba cansado.

—Despiértala —le ordenó.

—No es necesario, ya lo estoy —dijo Yuuki bajando sus pies al piso —. Tengo un sueño muy ligero.

En cuanto sintió el peso de la princesa dejar de recaer sobre él y verla alejarse con la ayuda de Tenten, calló hacia atrás, presa del cansancio, recargando la espalda en un tronco, y se quedó dormido.

—Necesitaba un descanso… —musitó Tenten observándolo enternecidamente.

Ayudó a la princesa a sentarse en el suelo, procurando que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, y se acomodó a su lado. Yuuki-hime tenía un semblante extraño, parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Realmente, Tenten no estaba preocupada por cómo le había respondido Neji cuando le había hablado, así solía hacerlo cuando lo desconcentraban. Y ahora entendía: necesitaba una buena concentración para saltar de árbol a árbol y soportar el peso de la princesa aparte del suyo. Lo comprendía, pero aún así le había dolido.

—Volverás a tener oportunidad —pronosticó la princesa para ella.

— ¿Eh?

—Disculpa, pero tengo hambre —dijo Yuuki-hime sonriendo, culpable.

Tenten parpadeó confundida ante el abrupto cambio de tema, pero rebuscó entre el equipaje que llevaba por algo de comida. Encontró algo y se lo puso en las manos

—No es un manjar, pero…

—No importa —dijo la princesa —. Lo prefiero así.

**I-I-I-I-I**

La luz lo molestaba, pero aún así deseaba seguir durmiendo. Estaba muy cansado todavía y la posición en la que estaba no le ayudaba mucho. Se removió un poco, pero la luz fue insoportable y recordó que estaba en una misión y no podía quedar dormido. Abrió los ojos, ignorando la molestia que esto le causaba, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Por la posición del sol supo que faltaba poco para medio día y se lamentó haber dormido tanto. Caminó hacia Tenten y la princesa se preparó para volver a su camino.

—Estás preocupado, Hyuuga-kun —dijo la princesa después de varios minutos de viaje, cuando los pensamientos de Neji habían volado de nuevo a Hinata y la angustia en sus ojos —, pero no tiene sentido. Sabías que era inevitable.

Neji bufó, preguntándose cómo sabía esa mujer que estaba preocupado, cuando todo ese tiempo se mantuvo sereno y, además, ella no podía verlo.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted…? — murmuró Tenten, expresando los pensamientos de su compañero.

—Es simple, Tenten-san —contestó la princesa —: a pesar de ser un par de años mayor que ustedes, tengo la mente de una vieja de setenta, por así decirlo. Un ejemplo: se que tú estás enamorada.

Las mejillas de Tenten se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí al ver descubierto su secreto mejor guardado. Pero se alegró por que no había dicho de quién.

—Tú también, Hyuuga-kun —continuó Yuuki-hime —. Y me atrevería a decir qe estas mucho más enamorado que Tenten-san.

Neji disimuló su sorpresa y mantuvo su semblante frío, ni siquiera se sonrojó. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la norme sonrisa de Tenten y algo en su cabeza hizo clic ¡Cómo odiaba los comentarios inoportunos! Ahora Tenten creí que la amaba y se tendría que dar la penosa tarea de desengañarla…

— ¿Pero cómo sabe eso, hime-sama? —dijo Tente con voz estrangulada de a emoción.

—He estado ciega toda mi vida, Tenten-san —contestó la aludida después de dar un sonoro suspiro —. Los largos años de obscuridad interna me han dado la oportunidad de reflexionar cosas que la gente normal prefiere ignorar o ni siquiera las piensa, abrumados por un mundo de colores. Digo que tengo la mente de una anciana de setenta años porque he desarrollado la capacidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás y definirlos con precisión. He podido conocer la verdadera maldad de las personas o la sincera bondad con tan solo estar en su presencia.

—Sería usted una excelente ninja, hime-sama —admiró Tenten embelesada con el discurso.

—Gracias por el cumplido —rió la otra —, pero mi ceguera es un gran inconveniente. Puedo saber qué sienten, pero no dónde están, así que me podrían atacar por la espalda si quisieran.

—Peor usted voltea hacia mí cada vez que me dice algo… — murmuró.

—Eso es porque me estás hablando, Tenten-san —respondió la princesa con un dejo de amargura —. Si no lo hicieras, créeme que nunca sabría dónde estás. Están tan acostumbrados a no hacer ruido que ni siquiera se percatan que efectivamente no lo hacen. Además, tan solo tengo una idea aproximada de tu posición, no sé exactamente si estoy mirando hacia el lugar correcto.

—Peor sí sabe a qué distancia está ¿verdad? —atajo Neji —. Eso es algo que el oído sí puede precisar.

—Estás en lo correcto, Hyuuga-kun —asintió la princesa sonriendo —. Sé que está a dos metros y medio de nosotros, hacia el Este.

Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer prefirió no hacerlo porque la cerró. Neji sintió un leve temblor en su espalda y pudo saber que la princesa estaba reteniendo la risa, aunque no tenía idea de qué ero lo que le hacía tanta gracia. De todos modos, no le importaba si lo supiese.

**I-I-I-I-I**

— ¿Podrías contarme más, Tsimune-san? —susurró Hinata en la obscuridad.

—Tienes una curiosidad insaciable, Hinata-san —replicó la otra, acomodándose a su lado —. Muy parecida a mi señora…

Hinata agitó la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. En realidad, lo que le contara Tsimune-san no le era de incumbencia, pero había decidido mantener ocupada la mente en algo para no estar pensando en lo que tanto le angustiaba y la agobiaba en sueños.

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Neji y Tenten habían partido con la princesa hacia su destino desconocido. Y desde entonces había tratado de no sucumbir al pánico, pero a veces se la hacía imposible. Kiba y Akamaru intentaban entretenerla, pero, aun que la mayoría de las veces daba resultado, ninguno de los dos podía quedarse a su lado por las noches, a causa de las estrictas leyes del palacio, y eran en esos momentos en los que más tenía problemas.

Tsimune le había contado que solía dormir con la princesa, pues así le era más fácil cuidarla, y que estaba obligada a seguir haciéndolo mientras Hinata la suplantaba. Y ella, notando la falta de sueño de la kunoichi, se había dado la tarea de hacerle plática; pero como no era muy buena conversadora, prefirió contarle a Hinata la historia de Yuuki-sama, que conocía mejor que cualquier otra.

—Uhmm… —meditó Tsimune — ¿Le gustaría saber cómo acabaron metidos ustedes en esto?

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Hinata, mostrando más interés del normal —¿Yuuki-sama no solicitó los servicios de Konoha?

—Pues —dudó la mujer —, técnicamente, no. Es un favor de Tsunade-sama, más bien.

Tsimune no pudo ver el brillo de interés en los ojos de la Hyuuga, pues seguían vendados, pero sí pudo notar el movimiento ansioso que hizo con las manos, así que decidió iniciar su relato.

—Fue hace como tres meses —dijo calculando un poco —. Yuuki-sama y yo habíamos escapado de la escolta que llevábamos y nos refugiamos en una aldea que Yuuki-sama calculó como segura, aunque yo no me fiaba tonto porque veía ninjas ir venir… —hizo una pausa y atajó a Hinata cuando ésta abrió la boca —. Sí, era Konoha. Yuuki-sama entró en un bar y ahí estaba Tsunade-sama. Mi señora se le acercó y le pidió hablar a solas. Y entonces, estando a solas… se pusieron a jugar.

— ¿Cartas? —murmuró Hinata, perpleja.

—Así es.

— ¿Y cómo…?

—Ni lo pregunte —la cortó Tsimune negando con la cabeza frenéticamente —. Ne tengo ni idea.

Hinata asintió, riendo suavemente del tono de su interlocutora.

—Estaban jugando y, entonces, Yuuki-sama le contó acerca de su… problema. Tsunade-sama estaba perdiendo y Yuuki-sama le ofreció que en lugar de pagarle con dinero, le ayudase a resolverlo y la Hokage aceptó. Y entonces…

— ¿Sí? —la alentó Hinata.

—… Llegó una mujer histérica y se la llevó —continuó Tsimune con una gotita de sudor en la nuca —, diciendo que alguien con su rango no debía hacer esas cosas.

—Entiendo —musitó Hinata, imaginando la escena, pero olvidando reírse.

**I-I-I-I-I**

—Entonces… yo…

—Lo siento mucho Tenten —dijo un muy serio Neji —. Yo no te puedo dar lo que tú quieres.

Era media noche y estaban en otro claro. No faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar destinado, pero aun así llevaban cuatro días de camino. Habían parado unas horas porque los tres ya estaban agotados, peor la princesa era la única que parecía dormir, pues los otros dos estaban parados uno frente al otro, en medio de una atmósfera que cada vez se volvía más tensa.

—Pero lo que dijo la princesa… —murmuró la kunoichi mirando la tierra bajo sus pies.

—No voy a negarlo —respondió él —. Pero no debiste alimentar esperanzas que probablemente son falsas.

Y se dio la vuelta para internarse en el bosque. En definitiva, no estaba de humor para aguantar lágrimas femeninas, y mucho menos inútiles. Realmente la había molestado que Tenten tuviera el descaro de declarársele, pero había aguantado toda su perorata infantil contando una y otra vez hasta diez en su mente. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de rechazarla expresamente. Además, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar: cada día que pasaba, se le acentuaba más el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, de que no debió dejar atrás a Hinata, independientemente del perro ese.

— ¡Es por el clan ¿verdad?! —gritó Tenten a la desesperada —. Por lo que no puedes amar libremente.

Neji se detuvo un momento a analizar las palabras de su compañera.

—Sí —dijo al fin, sin mentir.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó la princesa a la mañana siguiente, después de dos horas de agobiante silencio.

—No, hime-sama —contestó Tenten amablemente —¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Es solo que te noto algo tensa y… ¿melancólica? Sí, Tenten-san —dijo Yuuki-sama con un tono extrañado —. Y a Hyuuga-kun cada vez más preocupado y ansioso.

—Bueno, creo que deseamos acabar ya con esto —alegó Tenten componiendo una mueca —. Nos hemos estresado mucho.

—En eso les puedo ayudar un poco —ofreció alegremente la princesa —: Les contaré mi vida.

— ¿Su vida? —Se extraño la kunoichi —Debería contársela a alguien con quien tenga…

—Solo les contaré la parte que les concierne —rió la mujer —: las razones por las cuales estoy huyendo.

—Si usted lo desea… —concedió Tenten no muy convencida.

Neji rodó los ojos, exasperado. Ya estaba arto de tanta charla femenina durante esos días y la ronca voz de la princesa tan cerca de su oído es desgastante. Pero solo tendría que aguantar un poco más…

—Mi hermana Yuuko y yo nacimos gemelas —empezó la princesa —. Yo nací primero pero no tenía derecho a la herencia por mi condición; y aun así, a ambas nos educaron como tal, como herederas. Y a pesar de todo no teníamos o tenemos rivalidad alguna. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el día en que elegirían a alguna de las dos como la próxima señora feudal, Yuuko se fue.

— ¿Escapó? —inquirió Neji, de repente interesado en el relato.

—Sí, cando todos sabían que era a ella a quien elegirían, ella escapó. Y el Consejo me eligió a mí, ya sin remedio —suspiró —. Pero poco tiempo después, Yuuko apareció en mis habitaciones, contándome la razón de su huida: se había enamorado de un joven campesino y se casaron. Me dijo que prefería la pobreza a vivir como dueña de todo y separada de su amor —murmuró con un dejo de tristeza —. Noté la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y me dio envidia. Pero no por eso le haré daño. Pensé que sería mejor que ella regresara el palacio como heredera con todo y su marido, pero el Consejo se negó a cambiar de opinión y me volvieron a elegir a mí, ignorando mis opiniones y obviando que no aceptarían a ninguna otra heredera que no sea yo.

Neji sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis al darse cuenta del parecido de los Consejos y escuchó a Teten bufar a su lado.

— ¿Y esta es su solución? —Soltó él con desprecio — ¿Abandonar a su pueblo? ¿Dejarlo desamparado?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con calma la princesa —. Dije que no sea yo, a menos de que ya no esté. En ese caso, el Consejo deberá señalar a alguien más.

— ¿Pero a dónde va? —Interrumpió Tenten — ¿Quién la espera?

—Te diste cuenta ¿eh? —Dijo la princesa, de repente divertida —. Pues sucede que yo también me enamoré.

—Pero aún así ¿por qué huye? —insistió la kunoichi.

—La situación de mi hermana Yuuko es diferente —respondió Yuuki-sama con seriedad —. Mi caso es mucho más complicado: yo me enamoré de un esclavo de otro señor feudal.

— ¿Y por qué no lo compra?

—Lo intenté, pero para ese hombre, Kaoru es su esclavo más valioso y no lo vende ni por todo el oro del mundo. Lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo haría —la mujer suspiró —. Llegaré siendo su esposa, seré la nueva esclava del señor feudal.

Tenten parpadeaba asombrada. No creía que alguien pudiera dejar la mayor de las riquezas por la más grande miseria, y solo por amor. Se preguntó si ella podría hacer eso por Neji.

— ¿Y qué pasará después? —escupió el shinobi, rabioso —. Su Consejo la buscará y, cuando den con usted, se desatará una guerra.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Yuuki —. Hace poco hice creer que estoy terriblemente enferma y, si la situación empeora, el Consejo tendrá que señalar a mi hermana.

Neji iba descendiendo su velocidad a medida que acuchaba esas palabras y un miedo enorme le empezaba a atenazar el pecho.

— ¿Cómo hará que pase eso? —preguntó.

—Estos mismos días mi hermana llegará al palacio para visitarme —contestó la princesa, temblando inexplicablemente —, pero lo único que verá será al Consejo lamentándose.

—No entiendo… –murmuró Tenten.

Pero Neji sí entendía, y cada vez más. Volvió a acelerar el paso y Tenten tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzarlo. Tenía que darse prisa.

—Yuuko y el Consejo se verán dentro de tres días… durante mis ceremonias funerarias.

Neji Hyuuga se detuvo en seco y, al alzar la vista al nublado cielo, los angustiosos ojos de Hinata lo miraron otra vez.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ho-hola... ¡Hola! ¡Ay! No tengo cara para mirarles. De veras, me muero verdaderamente de vergüenza. Hace mucho que tenía el capi listo y por verdadera flojera no lo había subido. Verán: yo soy una escritora a la antigua, prefiero escribir todo as mano y después pasarlo a la computadora. Esto se debe a varias razones: una es que con una pluma o un lápiz y unas cuantas hojas o una libreta es mucho más fácil escribir a cualquier hora o lugar y en una computadora no; además, tengo algo así como un síndrome de pánico a las hojas en blanco (según sé muchos otros artistas también lo tienen, así que creo que no es un caso especial), por lo que me es mucho más fácil terminar algo que ya estaba empezado a empezar de cero, totalmente en blanco y al abrir un documento de Word me bloqueo. Son estas razones por las que me atrasé un montón (de hecho había terminado el capítulo desde agosto), ya de verdad me daba mucha pereza pasarlo a la compu.

Bueno, pero no los he abandonado. Eso nunca. Aquí seguiremos hasta terminar esta historia y, si se puede, muchas más. Aunque aquí la escritora sea una verdadera tortuga, prefiero ir a paso lento pero seguro. Quiero que sepan que a pesar de llevar ya casi más de un año y medio escribiendo, no he perdido para nada el interés ni las ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia en particular y eso ya es un verdadero record para mi, jejeje. Las ideas las tengo muy claras y van a ir fluyendo con más rapidez a medida que las vaya plasmando en el papel.

¿Y que tal el capi? También me tardé un poco porque éste es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero no me costó ningún trabajo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¿Qué les pareció Neji al final? Se me hizo muy soberbio y creo que proyecté mi odio hacia Tenten pero gacho (lo que piensa Neji de ella... creo que sí fue un poco injusto y pre juicioso). Espera... ¿siento lástima por Tenten? Bueno, pienso que por cómo la trató Neji ¿quién no lo haría? ¿Y el acercamiento de Neji y Hinata? ¿Llegará eso a algo más? En este momento es en el que por fin estamos entrando al clímax de la historia, así que vamos mas o menos a la mitad, jejeje.

Espero sus opiniones acerca de todo, no olviden dejarme su review.

Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen leyendo y especialmente gracias a las que me desearon suerte con la prepa, de veras que sí la estoy disfrutando y le voy a echar muchísimas ganas para sacar una buena carrera. Y disculpen se a veces me atraso con las actualizaciones, principalmente se debe a que casi siempre estoy haciendo tarea. Pero bueno, voy a hacer el mayor esfuerzo para organizarme, ya que ustedes no tienen la culpa de que sea o muy fiestera o muy matada, jajaja. Sin embargo, ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno y todo va a ser un poquito más relajado, así que vamos a tratar de actualizar este mismo mes.

Hoy es 1º de diciembre y quiero felicitar especialmente a una persona que, aunque sé que no a leer esto ni se va a enterar de absolutamente nada de esto, fue muy especial en mi vida y que me brindó unos instantes realmente hermosos. Espero que esté donde esté y con quien esté, sea verdaderamente muy, muy feliz, porque se lo merece.

Y por si cualquier cosa:

Feliz Navidad y muy Próspero Año 2010.

BESOS

Maranine


End file.
